


твой любимый призрак

by superstition



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернуть Баки домой оказалось сложнее, чем думал Стив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	твой любимый призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your favorite ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533116) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Квартира в Киеве оказалась вся покрыта пылью, холодильник пуст, а в водопроводных кранах лишь воздух. Стив коснулся маленького обеденного стола и попытался представить, как Баки сидел на диване и листал те немногие книги, что стояли теперь на полках.

 - Скорее всего, он тут и не жил, - заметил Сэм, присевший на корточках возле входной двери. Он поднял надписанные непостижимой для Стива кириллицей письма, отмеченные почтовым штемпелем пятимесячной давности, просмотрел их и уронил их на стопку журналов, через которую Стив переступил, желая как можно скорее найти хоть какие-то признаки жизни внутри. - Разве что под псевдонимом Иван Шевченко, который в свободное время любил почитывать “Генетику природы”.

 - В письмах не видно чего-нибудь полезного?

 - Разве что коммунальные службы не слишком его жалуют, судя по количеству счетов, - с кривой улыбкой ответил Сэм. - Прости, Кэп.

 Стив в последний раз осмотрелся в квартире. Шесть недель идти по следу - и зайти в тупик.

 - Двигаемся дальше, - сказал он.

_____

В Санкт-Петербурге Наташа постучала в дверь их номера в отеле в три часа ночи. Волосы она собрала в хвост и надела длинное пальто. С пороге она произнесла:

 - Слушай, мне тут нужен один день, чтобы разобраться с кое-каким делом, ладно? - смутив тем самым полусонного Стива, пока он не понял, что она говорила по гарнитуре.  - Перезвоню позже, - закончила она и захлопнула дверь за собой.

 Сэм открыл бутылку воды и наполнил резервуар кофемашины.

 - Кофе?

 - Темной обжарки, если есть, - попросила Наташа и бросила небольшую спортивную сумку на один из стульев. Стив пошел за распечатками документов, собранных в ходе поисков, пока Сэм задавал программу для кофемашины.

 - Подумала, что вам пригодилось бы чуть больше оружия, чем допускается к провозу на гражданских самолетах, - сказала Наташа, показывая на сумку.

 - Премного благодарны, - ответил Сэм. Стиву не хотелось вспоминать о сложившейся в Москве чрезмерно опасной ситуации - ухо Сэма все еще было забинтовано.

 - Это все? - уточнила Наташа, когда Стив передал ей папку. Сэм рылся в своей сумке, когда она начала просматривать бумаги. Он достал жесткий диск, который она рассеянно взяла.

 - Уже много лет не видела этого шифра, - сказала она после долгого разглядывания текста.

 - Но ты сможешь его расколоть? - с нажимом спросил Стив.

 - Конечно, - ответила она, даже не отрывая взгляда от бумаги. - Дай мне час.

_____

Час растянулся на все четыре. Стив нечаянно уснул, слушая препирания Наташи и Сэма о лучшем методе программирования дешифровки кода, использованного для файлов, что они скопировали с компьютера одного ученого. Он проснулся от того, что Наташа легонько толкнула его в плечо.

\- Завтрак? - она указала в сторону стола, на котором стояла тарелка с яичницей и ржаным тостом. Наташа держала в руке сэндвич из двух ломтиков такого же ржаного хлеба с колбасой. Она откусила кусочек, снова присаживаясь на кровать Сэма и утыкаясь в его ноутбук.

\- Где Сэм?

\- Вышел на пробежку.

Стив отправился в ванную, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом и умыться. Он приостановился, взявшись за дверную ручку, и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, перед тем как повернуть ее.

\- Что ты узнала? - спросил он.

Наташа посмотрела на него - действительно посмотрела.

\- Нельзя забыть то, что узнал однажды, - предупредила она.

\- Я хочу знать, - ответил Стив.

_____

Иногда Стив вспоминал худшие годы депрессии, когда ему было двенадцать, а мать все еще была жива. Тогда, когда Баки был еще нахальным мальчишкой из приюта, который, казалось, появился из материнской утробы, размахивая кулаками и готовясь дать отпор любому обидчику. Он укладывал на лопатки парней раза в два больше него и выходил из любой потасовки максимум с фингалом и обязательно - с дерзкой ухмылкой. Чего ему недоставало в силе, он компенсировал скоростью - пока не пошел в старшие классы и не вымахал на четыре дюйма, несмотря на все неурядицы и плохое питание.

Стив помнил, как болел зимой 1930, когда любая аптека в Бруклине продавала микстуры по цене, сравнимой с недельной зарплатой. На жалованье медсестры и так сложно было прокормить двоих (а иногда и троих), так что большую часть месяца Стив изо всех сил старался не кашлять, чтобы скрыть, что снова заболел. Он чуть не упал по дороге домой, и Баки схватил его под мышки, но его испуганный голос потерялся в яростном приступе кашля Стива, который отхаркивал в ладонь кровь и мокроту, пока не потерял сознание.

Баки раздобыл ему лекарство. Из-за горячки Стив не мог спросить, как ему это удалось, и только когда он оправился, ему в голову пришло, что, вероятно, он и не хотел об этом знать. Именно Баки всегда приходил на помощь, когда задиры начинали кружить вокруг него, именно Баки научил его выкапывать моллюсков, именно Баки рассказал, какие рестораны бесплатно раздавали еду по вечерам, если прийти к ним с грустным видом. Стив не мог добавить строчку _вор_ в список причин, по которым боготворил Баки.

Даже когда его мама начала варить суп из настоящего куриного мяса, а не из костей, даже когда в кухне появились не виденные много месяцев яблоки - он не мог, потому что Баки устроился на другом конце узкой кровати, прислонив голову к ноге Стива, и читал ему последнего Дика Трейси преувеличенно злодейским голосом и широко улыбался Стиву, будто тот не болел, будто все это было отличным занятием, будто ему не хотелось бы оказаться ни в каком ином месте.

_____

\- Похоже, эта процедура создана специально для того, чтобы выжигать некоторые участки гиппокампа, - сказал Брюс, считывая что-то с правой части экрана. Он перевел глаза на вебкамеру, на Стива и Наташу. - Они пытались подавить или разрушить строго определенные связи, потому что хотели, чтобы он помнил предыдущие миссии и свои тренировки, но ничего более. Если это и в самом деле сканы его мозга, значит, у него есть явно различимые шрамы от хирургических разрезов.

\- Что это значит? - уточнил Стив.

\- В случае обычного человека я бы сказал, что надежды нет. Это как сломать позвоночник - ты же не думаешь, что сможешь оправиться от паралича, правда? - Брюс снял очки и потер переносицу. - С его же улучшенным исцелением? Не знаю.

\- Шанс есть? - спросил Стив. - Хоть какой-нибудь?

Брюс помолчал мгновение, глядя лишь на что-то на экране своего компьютера. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос был очень тихим:

\- Я не хочу подавать тебе ложную надежду, Стив. Если шанс и есть, то очень малый.

Стив уставился на клавиатуру, не зная, что ответить. В его груди что-то сжалось - он и не понимал, насколько рассчитывал на то, что Баки все вспомнит, пока вероятность этого не стала исчезающе мала.

\- Они замораживали его всякий раз, когда у него не было миссии, - продолжил Брюс, - думаю, этот постоянный цикл замораживания-оттаивания также не шел ему на пользу. Но все возможно - твоя и его физиология отличаются от физиологии всех остальных.

\- Спасибо, Брюс, - сказал Стив, - серьезно.

Брюс кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, ты скоро его отыщешь, Кэп.

_____

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Сэм, пока они собирали вещи и готовились вернуться на дорогу. Рядом с финской границей, в сотне миль к северу, располагался комплекс ГИДРЫ, где, по мнению Наташи, могло найтись следящее за Баки устройство, если только он еще не избавился от чипа в руке.

\- Да, - ответил Стив, пусть даже они оба знали, что это не так. Он надел на плечи лямки рюкзака и привязал щит. Сэм ничего не сказал больше, но Стив и так знал, каким бы было его предложение: _если захочешь поговорить..._

\- Спасибо, - добавил Стив, оглянувшись. Сэм лишь кивнул.

_____

Комплекс полностью заброшен. В середине большого - размером как раз под три отсутствующих вертолета - ангара навалена куча обугленных бумаг. Компьютеры выпотрошили и разбили, все жесткие диски забрали. Остались лишь остовы столов, кружка с нарисованными на ней цветами, вся в пыльных разводах от кофе, да позабытое семейное фото.

\- Кто-то спешил, - заметила Наташа, держа в руках пистолет, поддевая ворох проводов от разбитого ноутбука кончиком ботинка. Сэм просматривал ящики.

Стив вернулся в ангар. Он пинками принялся ворошить сожженные бумаги с низа стопки, поднимая в воздух хлопья пепла. Его ботинки и брюки почернели, но он не останавливался - быть может, он заметит белый лист, если заберется поглубже - быть может, это позволит ему понять, что остальные бумаги лгали, что никто никогда не пытался выжечь мозг Баки. Клочки бумаги кружились вокруг него, а он все пинал и пинал, пока не зашелся в кашле от поднявшейся сажи - на его плечо опустилась рука, и Сэм позвал:

\- Эй, Стив…Эй.

Стив прекратил. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, закатив истерику в этом заброшенном складе перед Сэмом и Наташей. Он прижал кончики пальцев к векам, затем шагнул в сторону от кипы бумаг.

\- Простите, - сказал он, - я просто немного разочарован.

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Сэм. - Пойдем.

_____

Иногда они ходили в Манхеттен, поглядеть на строящиеся небоскребы. Каким-то образом у Баки всегда оказывались карманные деньги, так что несколько раз в год по случаю они съедали на двоих одно мороженое или кусок торта. Поезд стоил слишком дорого, потому что был совсем новеньким - они завидовали мальчишкам, хваставшимся ежемесячной поездкой в город на метро, хоть и знали, что скорее всего, это вранье.

Стив брал с собой блокнот, и они стояли на углах улиц, будто в очереди безработных, пока Стив набрасывал витрины и очертания зданий на фоне неба. Когда Баки устраивался для полуденного сна рядом с ним на скамейке в парке, надвинув на глаза кепку, Стив прекращал рисовать деревья и выросшие вокруг нижнего водохранилища Центрального парка хибары. Он вырывал все страницы, на которых рисовал Баки, чтобы Баки не увидел, потому что все это было слишком странным и неестественным, и Стив стыдился того, насколько завораживали его очертания рук Баки, изгиб его улыбки... _Все._

_____

Не то чтобы хоть кто-то об этом говорил. Разве что какие-то обрывки разговоров заядлых сплетников в коридоре об одном старом друге, которого поместили в лечебницу.

\- Позор какой, - слышал Стив, - так нас обманывал. Никогда бы не подумала.

\- Как думаешь, они будут пользоваться электрошоком? - слышал Стив. - Моей племяннице его прописали, чтобы избавиться от судорог, теперь ей намного лучше.

Он держал рот на замке и старался поменьше глядеть на Баки.

_____

Было бы намного проще, если бы Баки не был таким. Если бы он не тратил так много времени на то, чтобы научить Стива бить и защищать жизненно важные органы. Если бы он не приносил каждую неделю цветы его маме, когда она лежала в больнице в последние месяцы жизни - цветы, которые он, без сомнения, стянул с парадных крылец и парков - лишь для того, чтобы она улыбнулась. Если бы он не позволил Стиву плакать в его плечо, не говоря ни слова, потому что теперь во всем мире у него остался один только Баки.

Если бы он не улыбался Стиву так, будто они делили какой-то одним им двоим известный секрет, если бы он не закидывал руку на плечи Стива, если бы не хватал Стива за запястье и не увлекал его на холм каждое четвертое июля и не говорил, когда они оба задирали голову, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверки:

\- Смотри, это все в честь твоего дня рождения. Загадай желание.

Баки смеялся, потому что на дворе была Великая Депрессия, и свечи были слишком дороги, чтобы тратить их на несуществующий именинный торт, а Стив не отрывал взгляда от неба и загадывал каждый раз одно и то же.

_____

Наташа подвезла их обратно в Вашингтон на одолженном ей Тони самолете Старка.

\- Если потребуется моя помощь, серьезно, только скажи, - проговорил Стив, оперевшись на стену самолета перед самым выходом. - Это не настолько срочно… в смысле, уже несколько месяцев прошло, так что сейчас он, наверное, уже давно исчез.

Наташа посмотрела на него и подмигнула:

\- Старк находится в ложном заблуждении, что он всем заправляет в твое отсутствие, но за исключением этого - мы в порядке.

Стив выдавил ответную улыбку. Он пригнулся, выпрыгивая из самолета, и пошел за Сэмом.

\- Я позову, - крикнула Наташа, когда дверь начала закрываться. - Удачи!

_____

Они в Ричмонде, гонятся за слухом о мужчине с металлической рукой, когда в сеть попадает запись. Бомба взорвалась в Башне Старка, и пожар перекинулся на улицы под ней. Систему безопасности взломали, сообщил репортер, а сотрудников Старк Индастриз взяли в заложники.

\- Зову, - наташин голос звучал резко, будто она звонила с одноразового телефона, или, быть может, их прослушивали. - Похоже, две головы отросли взамен отрубленной.

Нужных рейсов не оказалось, так что Сэм решил воспользоваться крыльями, а Стив взял напрокат мотоцикл.

Он не должен был уходить в свою личную погоню - только не тогда, когда его друзья, очевидно, оказались под угрозой ответного удара ГИДРЫ из-за того, что начали копаться в ее международных делах. Он должен был сосредоточиться на всей картине в целом.

Он ненавидел крохотную часть своего разума, говорившую, что Баки мог оказаться там, но все равно продолжал надеяться.

_____

В итоге Стиву пришлось обзавестись перевязью на левую руку благодаря двум выстрелам в плечо. Он решил остаться с Мстителями, пока они сообща не решат, что делать дальше. Тони с самого раннего утра закрывался в своей мастерской. Стив несколько раз просыпался от его тихой перебранки с Пеппер по интеркому снаружи его комнаты, потому что Тони запретил доступ всем не-ученым на этаж с лабораториями.

Одним утром Стив вошел в кухню и увидел, как Сэм с Брюсом готовили омлет и болтали об аэродинамике крыльев. Наташа читала что-то на своем ноутбуке и ела рогалик.

\- Привет, - сказала она. Стив налил чашку кофе и сел напротив нее. Она продолжила печатать. - Как рука?

\- На мне все быстро заживает, - ответил Стив.

Она продолжила печатать. Стив сделал глоток кофе, затем потянулся к фруктовой корзине в центре стола за бананом. Там же лежал и выпуск Нью-Йорк Таймс.

\- Кажется, я не говорила, - продолжила Наташа, наконец отрываясь от экрана. - Мне жаль, что его там не было, Кэп.

Стив не ожидал этих слов - он совсем не упоминал о Баки и считал, что ему хорошо удается концентрироваться на работе. Он проглотил кусочек банана и прикинулся дураком, хоть и знал, что она видела его насквозь.

\- Кого?

Она выразительно на него посмотрела.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя дразнить. Я понимаю. Возможно, тебе бы не было так одиноко, если бы ты знал, что он где-то рядом.

\- Возможно, он мертв, - заметил Стив.

\- Думаю, что Зимнего Солдата не так-то просто убить, - ответила Наташа, намазывая творожный сыр на свой рогалик. - И весьма вероятно, что у ГИДРЫ его нет, иначе бы мы уже увидели его в деле. Так что он где-то там. Он объявится.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто все это очень просто, - вздохнул Стив.

\- Поверь мне, - сказала Наташа, - если Зимний Солдат в чем-то и хорош, так это в поиске людей.

_____

На часах четыре утра, все спят - кроме, быть может, Тони, мастерившего очередной свой механизм. Стив минут пятнадцать лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок, затем все же вылез из кровати.

Он взял щит и телефон, но ничего больше. Наверное, бродить вокруг в такое время - глупая затея, но ему на это плевать.

Два квартала вокруг Башни устрашающе пусты - бригада строителей оставила все свое оборудование как раз там, где Халк разнес на кирпичики половину квартала. Некоторые машины, припаркованные в окрестностях, все еще не нашли своих владельцев, и Стив видел дырки от пуль в металле. Он никогда не думал, что Нью-Йорк может оказаться полем боя столь многих войн - и от этой мысли его слегка замутило. Но он шел дальше, спрятав руку в карман.

____

Когда Стив дошел до моста, солнце пробивалось через край Бруклина. На улицах появились первые бегуны, окидывавшие его долгими взглядами, минуя его, будто не зная точно, настоящий ли он Капитан Америка или просто какой-то фанат-переросток с поддельным щитом.

Стиву плевать. Он медленно трусил вперед, переставляя ноги по тому же мосту, по которому сотни раз ходил во времена своей юности. Он смотрел прямо вперед и дышал в ритме своих шагов.

_____

В последующие за своим воскрешением годы Стив думал о Баки по крайней мере раз в месяц. Раньше чаще. В первые недели после пробуждения он думал о Баки часами - бесчисленное количество раз прокручивал в голове все, что случилось до поезда: что было снаружи, что внутри, что можно было использовать, чтобы спасти Баки. Должен ли он был спрыгнуть с поезда вслед за ним - помогла бы ему сила суперсолдата пережить такую высоту?

Он был благодарен за новые миссии, новую команду, новую Америку, которую нужно было защищать. В первые дни он все еще вспоминал о Баки - но в контексте военных мемориалов, слышал его в тембре голоса мужчины в поезде метро, или в запахе прогорклого масла. Баки полгода работал поваром, жарил нехитрую еду в забегаловке и приносил домой жирную картошку и остатки мясного рулета. Денег едва хватало, но бесплатная еда помогала им сводить концы с концами, пока Баки не нашел работу получше в доках.

Сейчас он ассоциировал Баки с зимними месяцами: влажный холод просачивался через тонкие стены, пахло холодным дымом, смешанным с ветром. Он вспоминал Баки, когда начинали опадать листья, вспоминал его голос, когда он входил в дверь, _миссис Роджерс, там и вправду холодно, принести еще растопки?_ Прикованный к постели Стив не мог собирать дрова, как другие мальчишки его возраста.

Будь он человеком получше, он бы умолял маму усыновить Баки, сделать его настоящим братом, а следовательно, и ее сыном - таким, какого она заслуживала. Но Стив был плохим сыном и отвратительным другом, и любил слишком эгоистично, чтобы отпустить.

_____

После своего спасения из льда он несколько раз приезжал в Бруклин, но никогда не оставался достаточно надолго, чтобы в подробностях рассмотреть все, что изменилось, а также не ездил к своему старому дому. Он двигался все медленнее, приближаясь, пока не остановился полностью, глядя на улицу, где провел свое детство.

Все магазинчики сменились. Кондитерскую на углу, где Стив покупал конфеты, теперь заменило модное на вид кафе. Квартир на первых этажах не осталось, вместо их окон сияли теперь витрины - на месте мебельного магазина теперь новый китайский ресторан и прачечная самообслуживания. Но здания все те же.

Он пошел дальше по улице. Вот дерево, на которое Баки пытался залезть на слабо и чуть не сломал руку при падении. Вот здесь жил Джон Катони. Стив боялся выйти из дома летом, потому что знал, что Джон будет его поджидать - он боялся его, пока не встретил Баки.

Он остановился перед своей старой квартирой. Он помогал маме сажать тюльпаны весной, когда пыльца еще не заставляла его заходиться в приступе астмы. Интересно, те же это цветы росли перед крыльцом, между аккуратно подстриженных кустов?

_____

Он остановился у кладбища Грин-Вуд и позволил памяти довести его до могил мамы и папы, похороненных рядом.

Раньше он приходил сюда с альбомом, зарисовывал деревья или птиц, слетавших вниз за жуком или зернышком в траве. Он часто приходил, чтобы прочистить голову после того, как они с Баки поселились вместе - после того, как Баки начал приходить поздно, воняя алкоголем и сексом, тогда, когда они ссорились из-за того, сколько Баки пил и может ли Стив продолжать работать на заводе, из-за которой он каждое утро кашлял так, будто умирал от туберкулеза.

Но иногда Баки тоже приходил сюда - они делились воспоминаниями о маме Стива, и Баки смотрел, как Стив рисовал, а потом засыпал в траве, пристроив голову на коленях Стива так, будто это самое очевидное для нее место, а Стив рисовал закрытые глаза Баки и мягкий изгиб его пальцев, пока желание не становилось таким сильным, что он задыхался, будто что-то сжимало хватку на его шее - пока ему не приходилось толкать Баки в плечо лишь для того, чтобы поймать момент уязвимости, когда он открывал глаза, и говорить:

\- Давай, Бак, пора домой.

_____

Покинул кладбище он уже поздним утром и направился к последней точке своего путешествия. Сэм скинул смс с вопросом, где он и не надо ли его подвезти. Стив написал, что он в порядке. Им нужно было составить надежный план возмездия. Стив решил, что ему нужно закрыть за собой последнюю дверь, чтобы суметь потом полностью сфокусироваться на цели.

Здание, где они с Баки делили квартиру, снесли и перестроили - теперь оно принадлежало какому-то конгломерату, занимавшемуся продажей недвижимости. Стив не мог понять, чувствовал ли он разочарование или облегчение - возможно, и того, и другого понемножку. Улица определенно стала выглядеть лучше с аккуратными кирпичами и чистым бетоном. Все казалось новым, свежим. Он едва узнал это место.

В конце улицы располагался винный погребок, куда он забежал за бутылкой воды, планируя затем вернуться в город. Он открыл бутылку, одновременно захлопывая холодильник, и пошел к прилавку, чтобы расплатиться. Случайно он посмотрел вправо, на стойку с жвачкой. И чуть дальше по линии его взгляда, в дальнем конце прохода…

Баки.

Волосы стали короче, подстриженные клочками, как будто он сам взял ножницы и обкорнал лишнее. Одежда казалась слишком большой для него, и на металлической руке вроде виднелась какая-то голограмма… но главное - лицо. Стив узнал бы это лицо где угодно, когда угодно.

Баки смотрел на него одно долгое мгновение, затем повернулся и исчез за стеллажами с чипсами. Должно быть, там скрывалась задняя дверь - Стив бросил двадцатку на прилавок и даже не стал брать с собой бутылку, ринувшись туда, где только что был Баки.

\- Сэр? - позвал кассир. - Сэр! - Стив рывком распахнул дверь и побежал в аллею позади здания. Баки запрыгнул на крышу гаража и скрылся на пожарной лестнице. Стив последовал за ним.

Баки забрался на крышу раньше, чем Стив показался с пожарного выхода, держась одной рукой и прикидывая, поморщившись, куда опереться другой. Баки с разбега перепрыгнул на следующий дом, и Стив выругался про себя, кидаясь в погоню. Такой же прыжок не представлял для него труда, и он заметил, как Баки скрылся в открытом окне.

Стив прыгнул на очередную пожарную лестницу раньше, чем Баки закрыл окно - в смысле, не то чтобы он постеснялся разбить окно и потом заплатить за него владельцу - но тем не менее, оно все еще оставалось широко раскрытым. Стив заглянул внутрь. Он не слышал криков удивления, так что решил забраться внутрь. _БАМ._

В глазах Стива на мгновение потемнело, когда его и так раненое плечо врезалось в стену. Зрение медленно, но верно приходило в норму, и да - он видел металлическую руку.

\- Баки, - позвал он, отталкиваясь от стены и осторожно придерживая локоть, - послушай, Баки, я не хочу с тобой драться.

Баки не ответил ничего, но хотя бы не двинулся наперерез Стиву. Он просто стоял и смотрел на него.

\- Если ты пришел сюда, - медленно, замирая от дурацкой надежды, проснувшейся в груди, проговорил Стив, - значит ли это, что ты что-то вспомнил? Хоть что-нибудь?

Тишина. Лицо Баки оставалось пугающе пустым.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Стив, не зная, к кому обращается - к Баки или к богу - и он почувствовал, как его горло сжалось, как трудно стало произносить слова, - Баки, пожалуйста.

Ничего.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, - продолжил Стив, потом что молчаливый, недвижный Баки пугал его больше всего на свете.

Баки шевельнулся - одним текучим движением он прижал Стива к стене, удерживая его за шею. Стив чувствовал холод металла кожей. Баки заглянул в его глаза, и Стив даже не пытался бороться.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе, - попросил Стив, не зная точно, слышал ли его Баки. Стив почувствовал мелкую дрожь рук Баки, видел его напряженный подбородок.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе, - прошептал Стив, и лицо Баки смялось, все наружное разбилось на осколки, как тонкий лист льда. Он отпустил Стива и повернулся ко входной двери.

Стив на чистом инстинкте бросился за ним и схватил за руку - за живую руку.

\- Баки.

Баки остановился, но глаз от двери не отрывал.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - попросил Стив, ненавидя себя за то, как надломился на этой фразе его голос. Он сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Баки. Баки не отодвинулся, но и не посмотрел на Стива. Стив медленно обхватил руками Баки, вовлекая его в объятие. Баки напрягся еще больше, как будто через пять секунд он вырвется и сбежит через дверь.

Но затем он расслабился. Медленно. Он поднял руки и неловко обернул их вокруг Стива, будто обнимаясь в первый раз в жизни.

_____

Стене крепко досталось. Стив подумал, что ему стоит оставить записку, и отправился на поиски ручки и бумаги, когда увидел на столе договор.

\- Ты снимаешь эту квартиру?

Баки, только что закрывший окно, напрягся и на мгновение казалось, будто он снова сейчас его откроет и выпрыгнет наружу. Но вместо того он ответил:

\- Да.

\- Значит, ты… - начал Стив, но осекся. Если шанс и есть, то очень малый, вспомнил он слова Брюса.

Если Баки и понял, что он хотел спросить, то никак этого не показал. Вместо этого он сел на диван и уставился на Стива.

\- Ты хочешь что-то спросить? - предположил Стив.

Баки положил руку на подлокотник, легко постукивая кончиком пальца по ткани, и продолжил смотреть на Стива, не говоря ни слова.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стив, осознав, что на этот раз именно он не мог встретиться с Баки глазами. Он не мог больше смотреть в его пустое лицо, только не тогда, когда помнил улыбку Баки. - Пообедать не хочешь? Я могу что-нибудь приготовить.

\- Ты им позвонишь? - спросил Баки, наклонив голову. - Своим друзьям.

\- Ты этого хочешь? - спросил Стив в ответ.

\- Нет, - прозвучало немедленно.

\- Тогда нет, - пообещал Стив.

Баки не спускал глаз со Стива. Это приводило в замешательство - сидеть напротив незнакомца с лицом своего лучшего друга.

\- Тогда приготовлю-ка я обед, - сказал Стив, отходя от стола и двигаясь к кухне. Баки никак не отреагировал, просто продолжил смотреть.

_____

На приготовление сандвича времени ушло больше обычного, потому что нормально работала у него только одна рука, а вторая обзавелась новыми синяками на плече. Он ухитрился нарезать помидоры и подогреть все на гриле, в то же время при помощи смс попросив Сэма прикрыть его, так что когда он вернулся в гостиную, Баки уже свернулся на диване, крепко уснув.

Стив поставил тарелку с сандвичами на кофейный столик и сел за стол. Он взял ручку и лист бумаги, которые достал ранее, собираясь написать записку о пробитой стене хозяину помещения, но потом обернулся и посмотрел на Баки.

Он видел его спящим чаще, чем кого-либо еще в своей жизни - легкий сон юности, пьяный храп потакания порокам, беспокойная дрема после того, как Стив нашел его привязанным к столу Золы. Во сне он казался более знакомым, чем наяву - глубоко дышал ртом, глазные яблоки дергались из стороны в сторону под закрытыми веками. Рука Стива двигалась по собственной воле, как сотни раз до этого, пытаясь запечатлеть лицо лучшего друга на бумаге.

_____

\- Ты где? - спросила Наташа сразу, как Стив взял трубку.

\- Не могу сейчас говорить, - прошептал Стив, глядя на все еще спящего Баки. - Слушай, наверное, я на пару дней буду недоступен.

\- Не получится, - ответила Наташа. - Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы все собрались и отправились в Россию. У нас есть новая зацепка насчет штаб-квартиры, и ему надо, чтобы мы нанесли удар прежде, чем они об этом пронюхают.

Стив не отвел глаз от Баки, но встал и отошел подальше, чтобы не разбудить.

\- Наташа, в любой другой момент я бы даже не сопротивлялся, но сейчас мне очень нужны пара дней.

Молчание. И затем:

\- Ты ведь нашел его?

\- Пожалуйста, не присылай никого. Он не хочет, чтобы я кого-нибудь из вас звал.

\- А ты не думал, что это может оказаться ловушкой?

\- Он сейчас спит, - заметил Стив. - Не думаю, что он сейчас в состоянии ранить меня.

\- Стив, - спокойно отозвалась Наташа. - Он не Баки. Он Зимний Солдат. Я хотела, чтобы ты его нашел, но не думаю, что вам стоит оставаться наедине.

\- Пожалуйста, доверься мне, - попросил Стив, сам понимая, как глупо и наивно это прозвучало. - Мне нужно побыть с ним немного.

\- Хм, - уклончиво ответила Наташа и повесила трубку. Стив посмотрел на погасший экран телефона и прикинул, стоит ли будить Баки и предупреждать его.

Телефон провибрировал. _Задержу на 24 часа убеди его прийти или мы придем за тобой._

_____

Когда Баки проснулся, солнце уже садилось. Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать, так что он предпринял попытку вычистить всю квартиру одной рукой, а еще по чистой случайности нашел в холодильнике все необходимые для приготовления пастушьего пирога по рецепту его матери ингредиенты.

Стив не замечал, что Баки проснулся, пока не закончил накрывать стол - Баки не двинулся со своего места на диване, просто молча наблюдал за Стивом.

\- Голодный? - спросил Стив, когда наконец заметил его взгляд.

Баки сел и свесил ноги с дивана. Он снова окаменел - сложно поверить, что этот тот же человек, который несколько часов назад с легкостью бежал по крышам и пожарным лестницам, а затем почти вырубил Стива.

\- Устал? - задал следующий вопрос Стив. Он уже ненавидел все это - тишину, идиотские вопросы, будто он говорил с ребенком.

Баки сел за стол и принялся ждать. Стив надел прихватки, достал пирог из печи, где подогревал его, чтобы не остыл, и сумел справиться с ним одной рукой.

\- Как мы познакомились? - внезапно спросил Баки.

От этого вопроса Стив почувствовал, как на него накатило облегчение. Прогресс, пусть даже крохотный.

\- Ну, это была восточная часть города, район доков, мама попросила меня забрать какой-то сверток у ее сестры, и я с трудом его тащил домой. И там были те парни, они меня недолюбливали - в общем, они увидели, как я волок коробку, и отобрали ее у меня. Все это происходило возле приюта, так что ты увидел, как они меня задирали, и крикнул им, чтобы они отвалили. А потом они меня избили, но ты навалял самому здоровому из них, так что остальные просто сбежали, - Стив отрезал Баки щедрый кусок пирога, рассказывая, и на мгновение неловко застыл с ножом, затем все же добавил. - Прости, я не особо силен в рассказах.

\- Коробка добралась до дома? - он произнес это настолько ровно, что не было ясно, действительно ли это вопрос.

\- Да, - все равно ответил Стив, и его сердце почему-то упало. Суть истории совсем не в этом. - Да, ты помог мне ее донести. А потом мы поняли, что у нас много общих уроков, - Баки больше ничего не спрашивал, просто принялся механически поглощать пищу. - Рецепт моей мамы, - заметил Стив, отрезая себе кусочек. - Раньше тебе очень нравился этот пирог. Она нечасто его готовила, мясо слишком дорогим было. Один раз она сделала его без мяса, но получилось совсем не то.

Баки ничем не показал, что услышал его. Будто со стеной разговаривать.

\- Нравится? - спросил Стив.

Ответа не последовало. Впрочем, Стив его и не ждал.

_____

\- На какой срок у тебя аренда? - спросил Стив, передавая еще одну вымытую тарелку. Баки вытер ее, не отрывая взгляда от кухонного шкафчика, в который убирал посуду.

\- Две недели.

\- Сколько ты уже здесь?

\- Пять дней.

\- Тебе помочь в поисках квартиры?

\- Нет.

Стив вымыл последнюю вилку.

\- Имя на контракте, - начал Стив, - ты предпочитаешь теперь, чтобы тебя звали Михаилом?

\- Мне не нужно имя, - ответил Баки, - “Зимний Солдат” - достаточно.

Стив выжал остатки мыльной пены из губки.

\- Можно я буду звать тебя Баки?

Баки закрыл шкафчик, но на Стива так и не взглянул.

\- Да.

_____

Баки прошел по коридору к ванной, и через мгновение Стив услышал, как зашумела вода в ванной. Он стоял посреди кухни, снова не зная, чем себя занять, и пытаясь понять, как же, черт побери, он собирается убедить Баки пойти с ним без драки.

Он собрался, чтобы наконец закончить записку с извинениями за разбитую стену и оставил номер телефона. Стив облокотился на кухонную стойку и уставился в темный коридор. Если он попробует увести Баки силой, можно не сомневаться, что больше тот доверять ему не станет. Пусть даже шанс того, что он вспомнит, исчезающе мал, Стив не смог бы поставить на карту доверие Баки.

Ему нужно было придумать, что сказать - что-то правильное - что могло бы вызвать какой-то отклик в голове Баки. Напомнить какой-нибудь из тысячи случаев из тех многих лет, что они провели вместе. Иголка в стогу сена.

Минут через пять шум воды стих. Баки даже не посмотрел в его направлении, несколькими экономными шагами переместившись из ванной в спальню.

Давай, Стив. Думай.

Похороны матери: Баки стоял рядом с ним, как и несколько ее знакомых из больницы, пришедших выразить свои соболезнования. В тот день они переехали в их общую квартиру. Баки потребовал себе большую кровать, потому что сам он был больше - лишь для того, чтобы потом переложить на нее вещи Стива и с подмигиванием и толчком в плечо сказать, что это потому, что _ты, скорее всего, будешь ею чаще пользоваться._

Выражение его лица, когда Стив нашел его привязанным к этому проклятому столу. Холодные месяцы перед поездом, исчезающая в пропасти фигурка Баки.

Он двинулся по коридору, собираясь сказать хоть _что-нибудь_ \- и остановился в проходе. Баки, с еще мокрыми волосами, свернулся под одеялом спиной к двери. Он не двинулся, когда Стив тихо позвал его по имени.

Стив не знал, что делать. Время истекало, но он не мог заставить себя разбудить Баки, в страхе, что это его оттолкнет.

Он осторожно забрался на кровать, рядом с Баки, так, чтобы сразу понять, когда он проснется.

На тумбочке лежала книга, и он взял ее в руки. _Моби Дик._ Закладка на второй же странице.

Через пять минут он понял, что читает один и тот же абзац снова и снова, не понимая смысла слов. Стив захлопнул книгу и вздохнул.

_____

Это всплыло лишь раз, когда они были в Германии. Гейб помогал ему поставить палатку, пока остальные Коммандос намечали периметр.

\- Знаешь, это не проблема, если ты… - заметил Гейб и сделал рукой непристойный жест. Стив нахмурил брови, отрицая.

\- С, ну, ты знаешь, - добавил Гейб, дернув головой в направлении остальных. В животе Стива сжался комок страха - что такого он натворил, что это стало очевидным, как вообще Гейб мог это знать?

\- Никто ничего не скажет, - сказал Гейб, вбивая колышек. - Да и не то чтобы это что-то значило особо, верно?

Стив усилием воли заставил сердце биться медленнее, чтобы с лица ушло выражение крайнего удивления. Он вдохнул, забил молотком еще один колышек и произнес:

\- Ты все неправильно понял.

_____

Он думал, что знал Баки всяким. Юный Баки, злящийся на оставивший его одного мир и всегда желающий затеять драку. Баки, превратившийся в очаровательного юношу, с фуражкой набок и тихим смехом, с крутящимися по орбите вокруг его жизни девушками. Баки, кто каким-то образом всегда знал, когда Стив попадал в неприятности, кто давал ему платок, чтобы утереть кровь из разбитого носа, кто звал его пацаном и букашкой, улыбаясь при этом.

Баки, прикрывавший ему спину в Хюртгенском лесу, Баки с оружием, который сказал однажды _если бы у меня был выбор, я бы вернулся в США завтра же утром_. А затем добавил _но ты же еще здесь_ , как будто заканчивая спор. Теперь он редко улыбался, но смотрел на Стива так, будто все еще видел маленького парнишку, в его глазах светилось что-то яркое и одновременно яростное, будто нацисты - просто какие-то тупые задиры, рискнувшие ввязаться в драку не на своем школьном поле.

Но тогда, когда он думал, что Стив не видел, он тихо смотрел в пространство, затерявшись где-то там, куда не мог заглянуть больше никто. Стиву эти краткие моменты молчания причиняли боль, потому что он мог пытаться спасти Баки от пуль и шрапнели, но не мог спасти его от него самого.

А потом он не смог спасти Баки совсем.

_____

Он не помнил, как засыпал, но, должно быть, это случилось, потому что когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, уже стемнело. Он наблюдал за перемещением теней по потолку и слушал дыхание Баки. Тихое, практически неслышное. Баки не спал.

Ему стоило что-нибудь сказать. Время на исходе. Но вместо этого он просто слушал тиканье часов в гостиной, хоть ненадолго позволив себе это притворство - будто его лучший друг не спит рядом с ним, и они оба смотрят в один и тот же потолок, болтая о какой-нибудь ерунде, к примеру, о том, что бы они хотели съесть, если б вокруг не царила депрессия, или хотя бы как Доджерс обязательно нагнут в этом году Янкиз.

\- Я ходил на твою выставку в Смитсоновском, - тихо проговорил Баки. Его голос звучал иначе, уже не рубленый монотонный поток.

Может быть, в темноте, не видя друг друга, говорить окажется проще.

\- Увидел что-нибудь интересное?

\- Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, - внутренней части правого локтя Стива коснулась ладонь, медленно соскользнув затем по руке до запястья. Два пальца замерли там, отмеряя пульс, когда сердце Стива начало биться быстрее. Стив повернул голову к Баки, и тот не отвел глаз, слегка блестевших под полузакрытыми веками. - Должно быть, он был важен для тебя.

\- Ты для меня важен, Бак, - твердо сказал Стив.

Баки ничего не ответил, но провел подушечкой большого пальца по внутренней стороне запястья Стива. Его пульс зашкалил. Баки лишь оценивающе наблюдал за ним.

\- Что случилось с твоей рукой? - спросил Баки.

\- Подстрелили, - ответил Стив. - ГИДРА пыталась взять приступом Башню Старка. Но на мне быстро все заживает, наверное, я уже почти в норме.

Баки сдвинулся, убрав руку с запястья Стива. А затем его шеи коснулся холодный металл, когда Баки прижал раскрытую ладонь к его горлу.

\- Ты меня даже не знаешь, - прозвучало тихое предупреждение Баки.

\- Я знаю, что ты не задушишь меня, - ответил Стив.

Пальцы Баки не сжались. Ладонь просто лежала на его горле, постепенно нагреваясь от тепла его кожи. А затем пальцы нежно сдвинулись, легко коснувшись подбородка Стива. Дыхание Стива прервалось.

\- Не знаю, почему, - озадаченно отметил Баки.

_Потому что ты всегда за мной присматривал. Потому что ты крал для меня лекарства, потому что ты обнимал меня, когда было холодно, потому что был со мной, когда все остальные умывали руки._

\- Пойдем домой, - пробормотал Стив. Он потянулся и взял живую руку Баки в свою. Баки не отдернулся. - Мы сможем разобраться со всем вместе.

Баки улыбнулся. Стив едва видел его улыбку в темноте, но она казалась перекошенной и тоскливой. В первый раз он узнал своего друга в таком знакомом лице.

_____

Наутро Баки уже не было.

_____

Наташа стояла на входе в многоквартирный дом, скрестив руки на груди. Стив совсем не удивился, увидев ее.

\- Как думаешь, сколько будет стоить ремонт стены? - спросила она, подстраиваясь под его шаг. Он пропустил ее в дверь и увидел одну из машин Старка, припаркованную перед гидрантом в нарушение всех правил.

\- Неважно. Я заплачу, - Стив сел на пассажирское место.

Наташа заняла кресло водителя и завела машину.

\- На всякий случай, - заметила она, - мне очень жаль, Стив.

_____

Фьюри инструктировал Стива и Сэма в самолете, перекрикивая рев двигателя. Оба обычных истребителя Старка искромсали при атаке по наводке каких-то кротов, которых Тони все еще пытался выкурить. Им пришлось вылететь по отдельности, чтобы не вызвать подозрений - Тони остался на базе, но перед этим снабдил их лучшими передатчиками, работавшим на свежезашифрованной частоте и передающих данные по его собственным личным спутникам.

\- Уже надоело, что вечно со мной в пару ставят? - спросил Стив, ухитрившись выдавить вполне приличную имитацию улыбки.

\- Ну, могло быть и хуже, - улыбнулся Сэм в ответ.

_____

\- Там слишком много всего, - возразила Наташа. - Мы не можем пойти в атаку, размахивая оружием - нас за две секунды уложат. Там слишком много пожарных дверей, слишком много путей отхода...

\- Но если это последняя база ГИДРЫ, все это не имеет значения… - перебил ее Клинт.

\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты уверен, что это последняя база ГИДРЫ.

\- Если хочешь пойти под прикрытием, здоровяк нам не особо поможет.

Стив не обращал на них внимания, изучая вместо того чертежи, которые принесла Наташа. Она права - на базе оказалось слишком много укрепленных дверей, которые можно было закрыть, чтобы затруднить их передвижение, если бы они вдруг решили брать базу приступом. Но штаб-квартира спроектирована так, что в рубку управления будет не так уж сложно прорваться, а затем и удерживать. В ближайшем окружении располагалось много техники - целые комнаты, отведенные под сервера, и ряды мониторов, поглощавших значительно количество энергии.

Он и себе бы в этом не признался, но он думал о Баки, о том, что Наташа сказала насчет радиомаячка ГИДРЫ в его руке, пытаясь понять, где сейчас может находиться Баки.

\- Послушайте, - начал Стив. - Вот как мы это сделаем.

_____

\- Эй, - позвала Стива Наташа, выйдя к нему на балкон номера в отеле. - Остальным не хватает прямоты, чтобы так и сказать, но все мы, наверное, думаем об одном и том же. - Стив повернул к ней голову. Она посмотрела ему в глаза. - Капитан, вам не кажется, что у вас сместились приоритеты?

Ох. Стив облизнул губы и улыбнулся.

\- Я вот как раз пытался это понять.

\- Обстоятельства сейчас необычные.

\- Мне кажется, наш статус кво и есть “необычные обстоятельства”.

\- Значит, чуть более необычные, чем обычно. На вопрос ответишь?

\- Нет, не думаю, что у меня проблемы с приоритетами, - сказал Стив. - Работа всегда на первом месте.

_____

Клинт и Наташа выехали на час раньше, чем все остальные.

\- Оставайтесь на связи, - сказал Клинт, козырнув Стиву, когда Наташа вдавила педаль газа.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Стив у Сэма.

\- Как будто собираюсь взять штурмом секретную базу, - ответил Сэм, сцепляя части крыльев, которые он до этого чистил и смазывал. - Пытаюсь сообразить, как я дошел до жизни такой. Но не жалуюсь.

Стив улыбнулся.

\- Я слышал о Барнсе, - заметил Сэм. - Как думаешь, он вернется?

Стив пожал плечами и подавил желание зациклиться на этой мысли.

\- Надеюсь.

_____

Во многих смыслах Баки был идеальным дополнением Капитана Америка с блестящим щитом и синей формой, которую было так просто выделить из серых камней и тусклого мха. И возможно, Баки стал частью мифа: он выцеплял снайперов и вражеских солдат, посмевших обратить свое оружие против Капитана Америка, оставляя за собой чистые сбитые цели и облегчая путь вперед.

_____

\- Мы на месте, - доложила Наташа в наушник.

\- Брюс, - позвал Стив, - пора разозлиться.

_____

Халк вломился в бетонный бункер, сорвав дверь с петель. Сэм с воздуха прикрывал их спины, пока Халк сметал сопротивление, а Стив снимал тех, кто все еще мог встать на ноги. Вокруг ревели сирены. Даже если бы Стив понимал русский, вокруг было слишком много шума и суматохи, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разобрать.

\- Мы на месте, - доложила Наташа. - Кажется, у нас даже есть один выживший. Нужно двадцать минут.

\- Многовато, - ответил Стив, когда Халк заревел от боли и выкатился из двери, которую только что выбил. Сэм прокричал предупреждение, и они втроем убрались с того места, которое в тот же момент охватил огонь.

\- Граната! - крикнул Сэм, взвиваясь в небо и уклоняясь от пуль, в то время как Стив прыгнул за остаток стены. Граната взорвалась, оставив звон в ушах и тихий шорох падающих обратно комков земли, который Стив едва слышал. Он бросил щит в оперативника, пытавшегося обойти Халка сзади - едва рассмотрев его в дыму - затем присел и двинулся к остальным, намереваясь забрать щит.

Из глубины бункера раздался отдаленный приглушенный взрыв - гарнитура Стива исторгла поток статики, затем заглохла.

Разведмиссия превратилась в операцию спасения.

_____

Халк на этот раз не сдерживался. Стив размытой молнией рвался вперед - его целью было вывести из строя и замедлить - а об остальных заботился Сэм.

Они прорвались через всю базу - Стив впереди, потому что Халк и в лучшие времена не отличался хорошей памятью. Халк срывал некоторые укрепленные двери голыми руками - рыча из-за обожженных пальцев, когда они добрались до пылающих комнат.

\- Как-то не уверен я в структурной целостности строения, - прокричал Сэм, стреляя в тех недалеких агентов ГИДРЫ, кто рискнул последовать за ними в горящее здание. И будто вселенная хотела подтвердить его слова, часть потолка обрушилась за ним, отделив их стеной огня от двери, через которую они ворвались сюда.

\- Идем дальше, - приказал Стив, потому что, помоги ему бог, они никого не оставят позади.

_____

Наташа и Клинт оказались заперты в серверной - кто-то на этой стороне расплавил металлическую дверную ручку и заставил проход тяжелой мебелью. Стив разметал преграду, а Халк снес всю дверную коробку вместе с частью стены. В серверной черно от дыма и едких испарений от горящего пластика. Всем троим пришлось присесть, чтобы дышать нормальным, настоящим воздухом.

\- Наташа? - закричал Стив. - Клинт?

Из дальнего конца прохода между наполовину обрушившейся, наполовину оплавленной электроникой раздался слабый кашель. Стив прищурился.

\- Сюда, - раздался голос намного ближе справа. Клинт и Наташа появились из дыма - лицо Наташи побелело, и она явно берегла левый бок.

\- Вы в порядке? - спросил Стив, когда Сэм приблизился к ней, чтобы она перенесла на него часть тяжести. Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Такая уж у меня работа.

\- Давайте убираться отсюда, - сказал Стив.

\- Наружу, дальше налево, затем сразу же направо, а там до конца, - предложила Наташа. Большая часть потолка обрушилась дождем угольков за ее спиной. Пора выбираться.

_____

Фьюри прислал на ними самолет на ближайший авиадром, и Стиву не надо было предлагать выбраться из России дважды. На борту Сэм провел небольшую экстренную операцию с применением местной анестезии, пока Наташа, сцепив зубы, добавляла важные детали в отчет Клинта.

\- Ничего, - повторил Стив.

\- Пустышки. Каждая. Будто они знали, что мы идем, - подтвердил Клинт с места пилота.

\- Как думаешь, это крот Тони или случайное совпадение? - Брюс одет в слишком большой для него комбинезон. Руки замотаны бинтами, поверх - холодный компресс.

\- Не дергайся, - сказал Наташе Сэм. Она что-то проворчала.

\- Единственная причина, по которой они бы взорвали одну из своих баз - если бы решили сменить место дислокации, - отметила Наташа.

\- Если только они не решили сократить свои масштабы, не думаю, что они стали бы оставлять так много оперативников на фиктивной базе. Мы потеряли свою лучшую зацепку, но, быть может, это как раз хорошо.

\- Однако они оказались достаточно организованными, чтобы напасть на Старка, - сказал Клинт.

\- Чем меньше команда, тем быстрее она двигается, - заметил Брюс.

Тишина. Самолет гудел над Атлантическим океаном.

\- Не люблю действовать, когда информации так мало, - сказала Наташа.

\- Возможно, мы что-то пропустили, - предположил Стив.

_____

Между атакой на Башню Старка и провалом в Москве Стив несколько недель не возвращался в свою квартиру в Вашингтоне. В новой жизни он купил себе больше нижнего белья и носков, а затем выбросил их, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь - его молодая версия ужаснулась бы от всех этих трат. Приятно было наконец принять душ и смыть сажу с кожи, а потом весь день заниматься стиркой, а не уклоняться от пуль.

Теплые струи расслабляли. Он оперся на стену душа и смотрел, как чернела от пепла стекавшая с него вода. Шампунь он взять забыл, так что вымыл голову мылом - от старых привычек не так-то просто избавиться.

Краем глаза он уловил свое отражение в зеркале и остановился. Сил не оставалось, но он все равно достал крем для бритья и одноразовый станок - хотя обычно он все равно использовал их несколько раз прежде, чем выбросить. Ритуал избавления от щетины даже успокаивал: тихий шорох бритвы по коже, расплывающийся по поверхности воды крем.

Поразительно, на самом-то деле, что он провел в своей квартире целых минут двадцать, и только потом понял, что не один.

Он встал в двери спальни, вцепившись в обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце и уставился на свернувшегося под его одеялом мужчину. Нелепо - он узнал его просто по форме плечей, по изгибу шеи.

Баки перекатился, простыни под ним сбились в кучу. Его лицо казалось более открытым, чем Стив видел с того момента, как снова нашел его. Он оперся о дверной косяк, не в силах заговорить.

\- Привет, - тихо проговорил Баки.

\- Баки, - произнес Стив. Они просто смотрели друг на друга - и Стив заметил тот момент, когда уязвимость Баки растворилась в слишком уж знакомой пустоте Зимнего Солдата. Линия рта закаменела, глаза сконцентрировались на Стиве будто в поисках слабого места. Стив ненавидел это.

Баки встал, рывком откинув одеяло. На нем оказалась одна из тренировочных футболок Стива с эмблемой ЩИТа и боксеры, которые Стив также опознал как свои. Они и до войны носили одежду друг друга - хотя когда он одалживал рубашки Баки, они свисали с его худых плечей - но это было в другой жизни, и это уже не тот Баки, которого он знал.

\- Ты не против, если я тут ненадолго задержусь? - спросил Баки. Наверное, это самая длинная фраза, что слышал от него Стив.

\- Не против, - согласился Стив. - Конечно, без проблем.

Баки проскользнул мимо Стива в дверном проеме, чтобы выбраться в коридор. Он был так близко, что Стив почувствовал исходившее от него после сна тепло. Он остановился и взглянул на Стива, и Стив не мог понять, был ли его взгляд безразличным или оценивающим.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил он и уверенно, будто жил здесь уже давно, направился в гостиную.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и медленно расцепил пальцы на полотенце. Он надел тренировочные штаны и одну из немногих рубашек, завалявшихся в его шкафу, и поспешил в гостиную.

Баки сидел на диване, держа в руках один из альбомов Стива. Стив смотрел, как он пролистывал страницы - некоторые быстро, некоторые медленно. Ясно, что он видел его не впервые.

\- Голодный? - спросил Стив, двигаясь на кухню и открывая холодильник - только приправы и полупустая бутылка молока. Похоже, Баки питался исключительно кукурузными хлопьями.

\- Нет, - ответил Баки. - Это ты нарисовал?

\- Я рисовал с детства, - сказал Стив. Он зарылся в стопку почты на кухонном столе в поисках меню доставки, которые обычно выкидывал. - Мои старые альбомы в Смитсоновском, и как-то странно просить их назад. Но я могу, если это… ну, ты знаешь… - он замялся, не зная, как сформулировать следующую часть предложения, пока не закончил глупо, - пока ты не вернешь память.

Баки пристально на него посмотрел.

\- Я бы на это не рассчитывал.

\- Что ты помнишь?

Баки передвинулся так, чтобы смотреть Стиву в лицо, не выпуская из рук альбом.

\- Отрывки.

Стив забыл о том, что искал еду. Он просто смотрел на Баки, безмолвно прося его продолжать.

\- Блики солнца на дереве. Старом. Кто-то процарапал буквы по полировке. СГР.

\- Наша старая квартира. Это ты нацарапал, - объяснил Стив. Он положил руки на стол и наклонился вперед. Баки смотрел ему в глаза - господи, он и представить не мог, какое у него сейчас выражение лица. Он глубоко вздохнул. - Что-нибудь еще?

\- Холодно. И никогда не станет теплее. У меня есть пистолет, - Баки уронил голову и улыбнулся так горько, что улыбка казалась гримасой. - Это воспоминание могло быть и намного более поздним, вот только у меня есть обе руки.

\- Война, - сказал Стив, чувствуя, что цепенеет.

\- Есть еще, по большей части что-то жестокое, - продолжил Баки. - Не думаю, что это покажется тебе интересным.

Стив сглотнул.

\- Я лишь хочу помочь тебе вспомнить, кто ты, Баки.

_____

Стив проснулся посреди ночи от полузадушенного крика. Сначала он никак не мог сообразить, где он, глядя в незнакомый потолок, затем осознал, почему спит на диване, и рывком откинул одеяло.

Баки лежал в постели, его глаза были широко распахнуты. Стив медленно приближался, бормоча _“Баки, это Стив, это я, все хорошо, ты в безопасности”_ \- но совсем не удивился, когда металлическая рука Баки схватила его за плечо, и он посмотрел на него, оскалив зубы, будто собираясь вырвать ему горло, если Стив не будет осторожен.

Медленно, медленно хватка Баки разжалась, и он отпустил Стива.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дыхание Баки выровнялось, и он одно долгое мгновение смотрел на Стива, затем спросил:

\- Когда они вводили тебе сыворотку - тебе было больно?

\- Да, - не колеблясь, ответил Стив. - Чертовски больно. Казалось, будто каждая мышца рвется на части. Я думал, что умру.

\- Наверное, ты мне нравится больше раньше, когда был маленьким, - проговорил Баки. - Это глупо?

Стив по-настоящему рассмеялся.

\- Господи, нет, конечно. Это лучшее, что я слышал за весь последний месяц.

Баки слегка криво улыбнулся. Стив едва разглядел это в темноте.

\- Я никогда раньше не спал так много, - тихо признался Баки. - Как думаешь, со мной что-то не так?

\- Я бы спросил у одного знакомого доктора, - предложил Стив. Он все равно планировал припереть Брюса к стенке.

Баки сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья Стива. Стив перенес на кровать большую часть своего веса и сказал:

\- Но я сомневаюсь, что с тобой что-то не так, - Баки передвинулся так, чтобы быть поближе к Стиву. Стив мгновение колебался, затем добавил. - Я видел твои медицинские данные.

Баки скупо рассмеялся, напомнив Стиву, что этот человек, держащий его за запястье, все еще незнакомец.

\- Они выжгли часть твоего мозга, но мой друг считает, что твой мозг может восстановиться. Возможно, потому ты так много и спишь.

\- Мозг не отрастает заново.

\- Спорить с доктором будешь, умник?

Большой палец Баки скользнул по руке Стива.

\- Ложись, - пробормотал он.

Стив поколебался, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица Баки.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя душить, - добавил тот.

\- Ну, если ты так настаиваешь, - отшутился Стив, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Он закинул ноги на кровать и оперся на изголовье.

Баки положил руку ему на бедро. Стив замер, перестал дышать.

\- А мы?..

Он мог солгать. Он мог сказать, что да, и получить это. Но такая победа оказалась бы пустой - взять что-то, что ему не принадлежало. Было бы так просто.

Но он не мог так поступить с Баки.

\- Нет, - ответил Стив. - Ты был моим лучшим другом.

Баки оценивающе заглянул ему в глаза. Затем медленно убрал руку.

\- Что случилось с собакой?

Стив прищурился в темноте, ожидая, пока Баки не распространит свой вопрос. Рука Баки вернулась на его запястье.

\- С той, желтой. Твоя мама ненавидела ее.

Стив припомнил.

\- Господи, Баки, а воспоминания поприятнее у тебя не нашлось?

Баки лег на спину и уставился в потолок.

\- Значит, она умерла.

\- Тогда…ну, да, - ответил Стив. - Кто-то ее застрелил. Царила Великая депрессия, люди творили всякие безумные вещи.

\- Зола, - произнес Баки. - Он мертв?

Стив подумал о зеленоватом свечении мониторов.

\- Да. К счастью.

Наступила долгая тишина. Стив почти убедил себя, что эта тишина дружеская. Он решил, что Баки, должно быть, снова уснул, и подумывал о том, чтобы перебраться обратно на диван, когда Баки снова заговорил.

\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

_____

Первый раз, когда Баки затащил Стива на двойное свидание, случился уже после того, как они стали жить вместе. Баки работал продавцом электроприборов, а Стив рисовал вывески. Новый курс Рузвельта начал действовать, и впервые у них появились лишние деньги.

Девушку Баки звали Бетти, и она привела с собой подругу по имени Патриция. Баки встречался с Бетти уже два месяца - и по его меркам это были долгие отношения, - так что Стив не хотел ничего испортить. Патриция оказалась милой и красивой, с длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в косу.

Но начиная с того, что споткнулся на лестнице в кинотеатр, и заканчивая приступом кашля посреди сеанса, Стив оставил не лучшее впечатление. Также он обращал слишком много внимания на фильм и слишком мало - на Патрицию, и каким-то образом ухитрился съесть весь попкорн.

\- Я тебе расскажу, как надо вести себя с девушками, - сказал ему потом Баки, взлохматив ему волосы. - И я не знал, что ты настолько любишь попкорн.

\- Придурок, - ответил Стив и толкнул его в плечо. Баки лишь рассмеялся и схватил его голову в замок, вжимая костяшки ему в череп, пока Стив не запросил пощады.

(О чем Стив не рассказал: после свидания Баки поцеловал Бетти прямо возле расписания сеансов, у всех на виду, обняв ее за талию, а она обернула руки вокруг его шеи. Патриция сказала:

\- Ну же, Бетти, пойдем уже, - а Стив смотрел в сторону, спрятав руки в карманы, и старался не пялиться.)

_____

Стив проснулся в своей постели поверх одеяла. Он оказался укрыт пледом - Стиву потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что когда-то он вдруг решил его купить, а потом так и не распаковал.

Половина, на которой спал Баки, измята, но самого Баки нигде не было видно. Стив зевнул и спустил ноги на холодный деревянный пол как раз в тот момент, когда сработала пожарная сигнализация на входе. Через открытую дверь спальни он внезапно почувствовал запах гари.

Стив схватил метлу из кладовой в коридоре и принялся тыкать ею в сигнализацию, пока она не умолкла. Баки завис в дверях кухни, похоже, огорченный случившимся. На нем была одна из толстовок Стива, он ходил босиком.

\- Завтрак готовишь? - спросил Стив, стараясь говорить легко.

Баки нахмурился в ответ, но вернулся на кухню. Подпаленная яичная масса в сковородке еще дымилась. Баки смотрел на ее, сузив глаза.

\- Помочь?

\- Я кофе сварил, - коротко сказал Баки, соскребывая неудавшуюся яичницу в мусорку.

Стив вымыл одну из пыльных кружке и налил себе чашку. Крепковато, но неплохо.

\- Баки, - внезапно сообразил Стив, отставляя кружку на стол. - Где ты взял деньги на все это? - он точно знал, что вчера никаких яиц не было, да и хлеб на столе взялся из ниоткуда.

Баки пожал плечами, запихнув руки в карманы.

\- Ладно, - решился Стив. - Правило проживания в этом доме номер один. Никакого воровства. Если тебе что-то нужно - скажи мне… хотя я просто могу дать тебе свою карту. Это удобно, - он достал бумажник и вытащил из него красную карту, которая, наверное, чем-то отличалась от серебряной, но чем именно - Стив не знал. - Показываешь продавцам эту карту, вводишь пароль, и они снимают день с твоего банковского счета.

Баки посмотрел на него, но карту взял.

\- Пароль… - Стив замер, на мгновение задумавшись, затем продолжил. - Хм. Ноль-три-один-ноль.

Баки осмотрел карту, затем спрятал в карман. Он повернулся и открыл шкаф, доставая пачку кукурузных хлопьев.

Стив достал другую сковородку и открыл картонку с яйцами, оставленную на кухонном столе. Ну уж нет, снова есть хлопья он Баки не позволит.

\- У меня день рождения, - тихо сказал Баки.

Стив чуть не промахнулся мимо края миски, о которую разбивал яйца. Часть желтка плюхнулась внутрь, часть стекала теперь по боку миски. Он повернулся к Баки, который крутил в руках завязки толстовки.

\- И в следующем году исполнится, сколько там, девяносто шесть или девяносто семь? Стоит задуматься о какой-нибудь страховке.

Стив слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Этого достаточно.

_____

В последний раз день рождения Баки они праздновали в 1942. Баки вытащил его в город и настоял на том, чтобы в подарок Стив выпил пива столько, сколько он весит - хотя на самом деле Стив ему уже подарил наручные часы, на которые копил несколько месяцев. Черт побери, да эти часы красовались на его запястье, пока он покупал для них двоих кружку за кружкой, прячась затем с ними в углу любимого бара Баки.

Стив мало что помнил с той ночи - помнил, как его тошнило где-то по дороге домой, помнил руку Баки, придерживавшего его за шею, смеявшегося и все повторявшего _“Прости, прости”_ , пока сам Стив называл его придурком и стонал. Он помнил, как приготовил жалкое подобие именинного торта из смеси для блинчиков и скудных капель глазури, на который даже смотреть не мог, так отвратительно он себя чувствовал. Но Баки чиркнул спичкой и зажег _что-то_ , что по мнению Стива точно свечкой не было, потому что он помнил, как смотрел на Баки в мерцающем свете в своем пьяном ступоре и думал _“Я хочу его, господи помоги, я так его хочу”_ , и до крови прикусывал язык.

Когда гудение в голове Стива переросло в великолепную головную боль, и они сидели на пожарной лестнице, болтая ни о чем, Стив увидел, как этот момент протянулся в далекое-далекое будущее - горячечная мечта о том, что они могли бы жить вместе и навсегда оставаться двадцатипятилетними.

Но затем Баки прикрыл глаза, откинул голову назад на покрытую сажей стенку их дома, и сказал:

\- Стив, я записался в армию.

_____

\- Это ловушка, - отреагировал Фьюри сразу, как услышал.

\- Он может оказаться ценным источником информации, - заметила Наташа.

\- Он мой лучший друг, - сказал Стив. - Если вы хотите его захватить, вам придется пройти через меня.

Фьюри и Наташа переглянулись перед тем, как посмотреть на Стива. Стив знал, как его слова прозвучали, практически щеголяя действительной сменой своих приоритетов. Но он знал, что они все узнают скорее раньше, чем позже, и что лучше ему быть честным сразу.

\- Стив, - начала Наташа.

\- Я знаю, - прервал ее Стив, - я знаю. Но я не могу от него отвернуться, - он сглотнул. - Вы не понимаете, что это такое - смотреть, как умирает твой друг. А потом тебе достается второй шанс.

Фьюри долго смотрел на него, затем вздохнул:

\- Нужно принять меры предосторожности.

 _Установить наблюдение_ , хотел сказать он. Но если это требуется, чтобы Мстители от него отстали, Стив готов.

_____

\- Стив, - позвала Наташа от входной двери. Стив снял шлем, когда она двинулась за ним по лестнице.

\- Послушай, - сказала она. - Когда Клинт…

Она умолкла и прикусила губу, просто смотрела на него. В конце концов она потрепала его по плечу и добавила:

\- Будь осторожен, Кэп.

_____

Баки не всегда оказывался в квартире, когда Стив возвращался домой. Но он всегда приходил по вечерам и болтался на кухне, послушно нарезая овощи и помешивая суп, когда Стив просил его об этом. Он в основном молчал, да и Стив не знал, что говорить, так что они слушали, как кипела вода в кастрюле или как стучал нож по разделочной доске. Иногда, когда тишина превращалась из дружеской в невыносимую, Стив включал телевизор, и они вместе слушали новости.

Стив ждал наступления ночи - тогда они вместе ложились на кровать Стива, выключив свет, и Баки произносил за раз более пяти слов, осторожно собирая по кусочкам время и место в своих воспоминаниях. Стив слушал голос Баки, смотрел в темный потолок и видел картины из прошлой жизни.

Не всегда слова были о Баки - иногда он говорил о Зимнем Солдате. Иногда о них обоих - Баки целую ночь был уверен, что они выросли под Москвой, несмотря на то, что помнил сад с тюльпанами миссис Бауманн в конце улицы и бейсбольные игры по соседству, в которые Стива брали только тогда, когда Баки был капитаном.

Иногда Баки вспоминал что-то идиллическое (когда они наскребли достаточно денег, чтобы отправиться на колесо обозрения на Кони-Айленде, каким был вид сверху, как было смотреть на Манхеттен с такого расстония), затем он в деталях воспроизводил какое-нибудь особенно кошмарное убийство (на поезде, задушил цель металлической рукой, ее глаза выкатились, а слюна брызгала на запястье Баки) - и затем умолкал, отворачивался и не желал произнести еще хоть слово. Наутро он казался еще более отстраненным, смотрел сквозь Стива, будто не желая находиться здесь.

Стив не знал, что делать. Баки все больше и больше замыкался в себе, но всегда возвращался в квартиру.

_____

Смитсоновский музей сопротивлялся отнюдь не так энергично, как Стив ожидал, когда он попросил вернуть часть его старых вещей. Им потребовался месяц, чтобы провести его запрос по всей цепочке руководства и оформить все необходимые бумаги на перемещение материальных ценностей. Они позвонили ему во вторник утром, чтобы сказать, что собрали все, что не было выставлено на витринах, и что он может забрать все, что ему захочется.

Стив не начал просматривать вещи, пока Баки не вернулся оттуда, где бы он ни пропадал в течение дня. Они сели вместе за обеденным столом и съели сандвичей с тушеными помидорами и сыром. Баки начал перебирать содержимое коробок, один предмет за другим.

Старый альбом для эскизов. Кое-какие старые медицинские карты Стива - скучные, в которых было маловато драматичности по сравнению с выставленными. Старая одежда Баки, которую Стив хранил, пока его самого не забрали на учения. Баки долго смотрел на нее - костюм с широкими плечами, на который он потратил месячную зарплату, шляпа-федора из ломбарда, за которую Стив долго дразнил его, но про себя считал, что в ней Баки еще красивее.

В редком приступе веселья Баки надел эту шляпу и взглянул на Стива со знакомой лихой ухмылкой, от которой у Стива перехватило дыхание и заболело в груди.

\- Как я выгляжу?

Стив проглотив свой сандвич, выдавил улыбку и ответил:

\- Хорошо.

_____

Стив каждую неделю проверял свои траты, потому что, кажется, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к мысли, что у него теперь больше денег, чем он может потратить. Наташа показала ему, как логиниться в онлайн-банк, и в то же время посоветовала никогда не доверять банкам.

А еще ему любопытно. Он не думал, конечно, что Баки будет тратить огромные суммы по его карте, но очень хотел бы знать, что делает Баки, пока ходит один.

Транзакции по карте, которую он отдал Баки, скучные: плата менее чем в четыре доллара в небольшом продуктовом магазинчике в соседнем квартале, один раз - на одиннадцать долларов. Иногда он снимал двадцатку в банкомате. Иногда обедал в фастфуде, все в пределах пяти кварталов от квартиры.

Эта проверка казалась ему вторжением в личную жизнь, будто он совал нос туда, куда нельзя было, путь даже эти _его_ деньги. От этого он чувствовал себя виноватым, будто не он не доверял Баки. Он проверил транзакции дважды, а потом прекратил.

_____

Они с Сэмом больше не бегали в центре - решили, что это опасная привычка в свете желания ГИДРЫ разгромить то немногое, что осталось от ЩИТа. Сэм каждое утро высылал маршрут с указанием точки встречи на телефон Стива. Баки никогда не желал присоединиться, лишь наблюдал за тем, как Стив надевал беговые кроссовки и выходил за дверь.

\- До сих пор ничего от Фьюри, да? - спросил Стив вместо приветствия. Он начинал беспокоиться - черт побери, Стив тоже беспокоился. Они нашли синхрон и начали с легкой пробежки.

\- Никаких зацепок, - подтвердил Стив.

\- Уверен, Наташа что-нибудь раздобудет, - сказал Сэм.

Стив подумал о Баки, сидящем сейчас на диване дома.

\- Ага, - согласился он.

_____

Самое худшее в возвращении Баки к Стиву - то, что он не то чтобы вернулся.

Стив хотел больше говорить с Баки, но днем тот редко отвечал ему, разве что смотрел на него терпеливым пустым взглядом, будто просто потакая его желанию. Стив настолько ненавидел этот его взгляд, что тут же умолкал, а потом с каждой секундой молчания о том, кем он был, или попытками заставить его говорить, чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Баки говорил все меньше и меньше, все реже доверяя свои новые кусочки воспоминаний, если и доверял вовсе.

Не то чтобы о физическом присутствии Баки ничего не говорило - Стив находил обертки от жевательной резинки на кофейном столике и темные волосы в сливе душа. Баки все так же промахивался мимо корзины для белья, раздеваясь, и занимал больше места, чем должен бы, когда они сидели вместе на диване или спали в кровати. Но его молчание расстраивало так же сильно, как и отработанное пустое выражение лица, и все вместе заставляло Стива чувствовать себя актером в какой-то ненормальной пьесе, ожидающим того момента, когда они наконец смогут выйти из образа и стать самими собой.

В худшие дни Стив мечтал не найти Баки вовсе. Потом что он смотрел через стол на безвольный рот и холодное выражение на лице своего лучшего друга и понимал, что _ты влюблен в мертвеца._

_____

Баки принес домой два распечатанных билета на автобус и оставил их на кухонном столе. Стив посмотрел на них, складывая продукты в холодильник. Баки выжидающе облокотился о дверной косяк.

\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы, - начал Баки и махнул рукой в сторону билетов.

\- Ага, - согласился Стив, поднимая и проверяя дату отъезда. Ему придется передвинуть некоторые запланированные тренировки, но это неважно. - Да, конечно.

_____

Раньше они ездили на поезде в Францию - когда армия давала увольнительную. Пять часов от линии фронта до Парижа в пустых товарняках, закутавшись в пальто, пока в открытые двери свистел ветер. До самого Страсбурга не было пассажирских вагонов. Баки наклонялся через его плечо и подкидывал варианты, что можно нарисовать. Начинали с простого: собака, которую они видели пару дней назад, она вынюхивала что-то у продуктовой палатки; разбомбленная церковь, где они слушали службу армейского священника вчера. В зимних перчатках пальцы Стива теряли свою ловкость, и он не мог изобразить все мелкие детали, но все равно это был отличный способ убить время.

А потом Баки обязательно начинал называть что-то непристойное, наклоняясь к уху Стива и шепча “давай настоящую девушку, фигуристую, голую”, или “пинап-модель с раздвинутыми ногами”, и заходился смехом в ответ на возмущенное стивово “Баки!”. Он так редко улыбался в те дни, что Стив делал грубый набросок лишь для того, что удивить Баки и сохранить эту глупую ухмылку подольше хоть на мгновение.

Но в их последний раз в Париже, когда он должен был развлекаться в городе и гоняться за юбками, как любой другой солдат, Баки отправился обратно в отель тогда же, когда и Стив. Стив как раз собирался спросить, все ли с ним в порядке, когда тот опередил его вопрос уверенным:

\- Я просто устал, приятель, не о чем волноваться.

\- Ты начинаешь меня пугать, - признался Стив, закидывая руку на его плечи (как же странно, что теперь он мог это сделать!). - Ты же не собираешься свалиться с простудой или пневмонией, верно?

\- Ты меня, похоже, с собой спутал, - улыбнулся ему Баки, но улыбка лишь едва коснулась уголков губ. - Нет, я просто устал. Устал притворяться. Устал от всего, - они пошли дальше, мимо группы хихикавших девушек, тараторивших на французском с несколькими американскими солдата, которых подцепили. - Я хочу, что мы вернулись домой, - признался Баки, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи Стива. Стив чувствовал запах пива в его дыхании.

\- Ну же, Баки, - пробормотал Стив, сжимая плечо Баки. - Еще годик, и с Гитлером будет покончено, верно? Сможем в Бруклин вернуться. Найдешь себе милую девушку. Я буду комиксы рисовать. И буду приходить на ужин каждый вечер, пока тебя от меня тошнить не начнет.

Баки тихо засмеялся в шею Стива.

\- Никогда меня не начнет тошнить от твоей дурацкой рожи.

\- Отлично, - продолжил Стив. - Обзаведешься выводком детишек. И дочка будет. Я буду ее баловать и водить в город. А ты будешь возмущаться.

Стив шеей чувствовал улыбку Баки. А затем тот спросил:

\- А как насчет девушки для тебя?

Стив сглотнул.

\- Ага, - сказал он. - У меня тоже будет. Темноволосая. С отличным ударом слева. У нас будет сын, - он изо всех сил постарался не дать голосу сбиться. - Я его в твою честь назову.

\- Балбес ты, - ответил Баки, но слишком тихо, слишком тихо для шутки. Его рука лежала на спине Стива, и тому, должно быть, лишь показалось, что Баки ткнулся носом в его подбородок. В груди сжалось, и он усилием воли выкинул эту мысль из головы, потому что Баки никак не мог… Стив не имел ни малейшего права проецировать свою извращенность на лучшего друга.

\- Еще один год, - пробормотал Стив, разрывая объятие, чтобы открыть дверь в отель.

Неделю спустя им сообщили о новой миссии: прошел слух, что Золу перевезут в Мюнхен на поезде. Стив ненавидел думать обо всех тех обещаниях, что не мог исполнить.

_____

В автобусе Баки спал. Стив читал засекреченные документы о новых технологиях слежки, которые переслала ему Наташа. Он не понимал ни слова в технической части, но вполне мог довольствоваться переводом от Клинта, накиданным под каждым абзацем. Когда он закончил, он решил достать припасенную на дорогу книгу.

Баки подвинулся, не просыпаясь, и уронил голову ему на плечо. Стив не двигался довольно долго, но в итоге обернул руку вокруг Баки, прижимаясь подушечками пальцев к холодному металлу его левого локтя.

_____

Автобус только вырулил из тоннеля Холланд, когда телефон Стива издал трель о входящем сообщении от Тони:

_Пеппер настаивает, чтобы я предложил вам жилье._

_Не стоит, я думаю_ , ответил Стив.

 _Зря_ , написал Тони и выслал фотографию. Стив увидел суперсовременную квартиру в Башне Старка с отличным видом на Центральный парк. _Напиши, если передумаешь._

_____

Стив шел за Баки по городу. Он останавливался в нескольких местах: там, где раньше был маленький кинотеатр, возле закусочной, где он работал, превратившейся теперь в модный суши-бар, и возле здания ИМКА, где Стив учился рисовать. При каждой остановке он выжидающе смотрел на Стива, молча прося рассказать.

В груди Стива будто плотину прорвало. Он не мог замолчать - показывал на угол, где его постоянно били, пока Баки его не нашел, отвел Баки к их старой школе, к месту, где тот курил со старшеклассниками, когда думал, что Стив его не видит. Он вызывал в памяти самые бессмысленные кусочки ( _вот здесь ты обменял половину своих бейсбольных карточек на Хонуса Вагнера, здесь мы впервые услышали о войне, здесь ты купил губную гармошку, на которой ни разу не играл потом, а я неделю на тебя злился за глупую трату денег_ ) просто чтобы не молчать, потому что это чудо, что Баки наконец начал по-настоящему спрашивать.

Баки все так же почти ничего не отвечал, но теперь он действительно смотрел _на_ Стива, а не сквозь него, и чуть-чуть улыбался, когда тот шутил. Прогресс. Стив готов довольствоваться чем угодно.

_____

Баки побежал в аптеку по соседству, а Стив заказал ужин в номер. Еда подоспела раньше Баки, и Стив пять минут жевал картошку и думал, не передумал ли тот оставаться, а потом дверь открылась, и появился Баки с пакетом в руках. Он открыл его и достал ножницы. Он сел за стол перед Стивом. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Волосы, - сказал Баки, перебирая пальцами свою шевелюру, отросшую теперь уже до средней длины. - Подстрижешь так, как помнишь?

Стив коснулся ножниц.

\- Я никогда не стриг никого - может, пойдем завтра в парикмахерскую с утра?..

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Баки.

\- Когда?

\- Сейчас?

Стив взял ножницы и газету, которая лежала в номере на столе.

\- Пойдем в ванную, - позвал он.

Баки присел на край ванны, а Стив разложил газетные страницы по полу. Он разулся, снял носки и встал босиком на листы бумаги.

\- Ладно, - собрался с силами Стив, - посмотри на меня быстренько.

Баки повернул голову к Стиву. Он казался потерянным, плечи сгорбились, а между бровей залегла складка. Стив коснулся волос Баки, сглатывая образовавшийся в горле комок.

\- Ладно, - снова повторил он, - я постараюсь изо всех сил.

Баки улыбнулся - заметно было, как редко он это делал. Стив рисовал Баки так много раз, что неудивительно, как легко он вспомнил прическу Баки: коротко по бокам, немного подлиннее на макушке. Ровно настолько, чтобы Баки мог немного приподнять их, пропустив волосы через пальцы с гелем.

\- А у меня были еще друзья? - спросил Баки.

\- Да. Ты был по-настоящему обаятельным, когда не пытался затеять драку, - ответил Стив, проводя влажными руками по волосам Баки. Тот двинулся навстречу его движению, и Стив, не удержавшись, легонько почесал его голову. Раньше Баки это нравилось - еще в детстве, и все эти жесты ничего не значили.

Он продолжил говорить.

\- Так вот. Был большой такой парень по имени Мэттью, ты его знал с работы в доках. Вы часто в покер играли. Еще был Рэндалл, вы на гонках познакомились. Он не давал тебе ставки делать - за это мне и нравился.

\- У меня были с кем-нибудь отношения?

\- Черт побери, Бак, - Стив начал отхватывать пряди его волос, сперва осторожно, затем постепенно осмелев. - Ты настоящим дамским угодником был. Каждую неделю девушку менял, - Баки молчал, уставившись на ванну, пока Стив стриг его. - Мм, думаю, больше всех ты любил Милдред. Настоящий фейерверк, не давала тебе особо разгуляться.

\- Как она выглядела?

\- Блондинка с голубыми глазами, - рассмеялся Стив. - Ты предпочитал именно таких, Барнс. Гитлер бы одобрил.

Со своего места Стив видел краешек улыбки на лице Баки. Он пальцами прочесал волосы Баки, вытряхивая из них обстриженные волоски.

\- А ты? - спросил Баки.

\- Я? Я же тощей малявкой был. Кому я такой нужен, - Стив попытался распушить волосы, как это делали парикмахеры раньше. - Баки, - тихо проговорил он, - моего везения хватало только на тебя.

_____

Телефонный звонок раздался посреди ночи. Стив зашарил в поисках аппарата, а Баки завозился на своей стороне кровати.

\- Как же вы оба вовремя тут оказались, - проговорил Фьюри, как только Стив взял трубку. - Бери Барнса и бегом в Башню Старка. Сейчас. Возражения не принимаются, - и повесил трубку.

Стив посмотрел на потухший экран, затем включил свет. Баки зажмурился от неожиданности.

\- Кажется, что-то случилось, - сказал Стив и принялся переодеваться в обычную одежду.

_____

То пустое выражение лица, что так ненавидел Стив, снова вернулось к Баки. Он смотрел, как Стив наклонился перед детектором сетчатки в гараже Башни Старка, прижимая руку к панели отпечатков пальцев.

\- Добро пожаловать, Стив Роджерс, - раздался электронный голос, когда лифт открылся перед ними двумя.

\- Прости, - уже примерно в пятый раз сказал Стив. Баки все так же промолчал в ответ, лишь смотрел в окно, пока лифт поднимал их все выше и выше, до самой крыши. Весь Манхэттен оказался как на ладони - но учитывая послужной список Зимнего Солдата, он это видел, вероятно, не впервые.

Дверь снова открылась.

\- Здравствуйте, Капитан Роджерс, - поприветствовал его Джарвис. Баки рывком откинул голову, осматриваясь. - Могу ли я предложить вам или вашему другу что-нибудь выпить? Остальные в кабинете.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Стив и пошел вперед. Баки последовал за ним.

\- Хорошо, что пришел, - сказал Тони Стиву, не отрывая взгляда от Баки. - И даже загадочного Барнса с собой привел.

Стив не обратил на его слова никакого внимания, но инстинктивно встал между Баки и всеми остальными. Он посмотрел на Фьюри:

\- Так что здесь происходит?

\- Пеппер, не могла бы ты сопроводить мистера Барнса в гостиную? - спросил Фьюри.

Стив хотел воспротивиться, когда Наташа выразительно посмотрела на него - не сейчас.

\- Я составлю Барнсу компанию.

\- Наташа, - предупреждающе начал Стив.

Наташа выставила перед собой руки:

\- Кэп, я ничего не собираюсь делать.

Баки перевел взгляд с нее на Стива, но не двинулся с места, будто ждал разрешения Стива.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стив, не зная, к кому обращался - к Наташе или к Баки. Баки повернулся и последовал за Наташей за дверь.

\- Мы нашли базу ГИДРЫ в Нью-Джерси, - сообщил Фьюри. - Они наращивали свою активность, так мы их и нашли, но также есть все признаки скорой атаки.

\- Когда?

\- Возможно, завтра, возможно, на будущей неделе, - ответил Фьюри. - Мы хотим устроить упреждающую внезапную атаку.

\- Где все остальные? - в комнате были только они с Тони, а Наташа вышла.

\- Здоровяк ищет душевного спокойствия и просветления в Индии, - ответил Тони, - Фабио в настоящий момент слишком занят политической обстановкой в Асгарде. Где Птичка, не имею ни малейшего понятия. Так что, похоже, остались только ты, я и Наташа, - он сделал глоток из своего стакана, глядя на Стива, затем расплылся в улыбке и продолжил. - Ага, я испытываю столько же уверенности, сколько и ты, дедуля.

\- Когда они будут готовы напасть? - спросил Стив. - Отсрочить нельзя?

\- Легко, - парировал Тони, - пусть они снова начнут бомбить Башню Старка. Я так скучаю по тем денькам!

\- Понял, - ответил Стив. - А что с Сэмом?

\- Он едет, - сказал Фьюри. - И везет кое-что из того, что ты оставил.

_____

\- Эй, - позвал Стив. Баки сидел на диване, не зажигая света, и смотрел на город внизу. Он повернулся, услышав его голос. - Я знаю, что ты им не доверяешь, - продолжил Стив, присаживаясь рядом с Баки и вертя в руках одно из креплений щита. - И мне очень жаль, что я вовлек тебя в этот бардак, Баки. Но я не знаю другого безопасного для тебя места.

\- Вы нашли комплекс в Нью-Джерси, - сказал Баки. - Романов рассказала.

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив, - меня некоторое время не будет, затем можно будет вернуться.

\- Ты настоящий оптимист, я смотрю, - сообщил Баки. Стив посмотрел ему в глаза. - Почему ты никогда не пытался узнать у меня что-нибудь? - спросил Баки.

\- Я не… ты же мой лучший друг, Баки, я не могу так с тобой поступить.

\- Романов пыталась, - сказал Баки. - Она много о чем спрашивала.

Стив закрыл глаза и подавил вспыхнувший приступ гнева. Он постарался говорить спокойно.

\- Надо будет с ней поговорить.

\- Если бы ты спросил, - продолжил Баки, - я бы рассказал.

\- Я бы не спросил.

\- Ты мне слишком сильно доверяешь, - констатировал Баки. - Все остальные не доверяют вовсе.

\- Они не знаю тебя так, как знаю я, Бак.

\- Ты слишком сильно веришь людям, - тихо сказал Баки. - Когда-нибудь это тебя погубит.

_____

Тони для разнообразия выбрал неприметную черную машину. Стив все еще не привык к мысли, что за рулем Джарвис, но все его внимание поглотили чертежи и расчеты, которые показывала ему на своем планшете Наташа.

База располагалась неподалеку от того места, где ЩИТ разместил Золу. Они смогли прикинуть только самый примерный план действий: Тони и Стив отвлекают и обеспечивают максимально возможные повреждения, в то время как Сэм прикрывает Наташу, которая должна обезвредить бомбы и собрать данные. Три различных входа и выхода из базы. Стив должен был первым активировать сигнализацию, чтобы расчистить путь и выманить на себя охрану.

\- Их намного больше, - предупредила Наташа.

\- Будто это нас когда-нибудь останавливало, - закатил глаза Тони и резко опустил забрало костюма Железного Человека.

_____

Стив чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, разбираясь с врагами вместе с Тони - тот хорошо отслеживал слепые зоны Стива, а еще нес на себе достаточно амуниции, чтобы наносить весьма приличный урон всем в пределах досягаемости. Он замечательно контролировал хаос вокруг, пусть даже и имел привычку отвлекаться на что-то свое во время командных боев.

Активировать сигнализацию легко: Тони пробил дыру в двери так просто, будто она была сделана из бумаги. Раздался крик изнутри здания, и они оказались под шквалом огня.

Стив пригнулся за щитом, отражая пули. Краем глаза он уловил фигуру с оружием на крыше, и как раз вовремя поднял щит - две пули рикошетом сбили стрелка. Впрочем, Стив не обратил на это особого внимания - он держался спиной к стене, двигаясь к двери и сбивая щитом любого, кто решит выйти.

\- На три часа, - предупредил Тони, и Стив со всей силы врезал щитом человеку, который как раз хотел вырубить его. Из открытой двери начали стрелять - Стив прикрылся как раз вовремя, и Тони выстрелил лучом, взрывая землю возле двери. Стив услышал крики, но стрельба еще не прекратилась, так что ему нужно было продолжать двигаться быстро, затягивая битву.

\- Тони, - позвал он.

\- В процессе, - ответил Тони. Стив увидел, как он взвился в воздух, сканируя область вокруг него в поиска стрелка Стива. Оперативники ГИДРЫ воспользовались тем, что он отвлекся, чтобы выбраться из базы и рассеяться по открытой парковке, заняв удобные позиции для стрельбы.

\- Ну отлично, - прокомментировал Тони, быстро поражая цели вокруг. Стив пригнулся под прикрытием щита и выхватил пистолет у одного из убитых. Оперативники роем выбегали изо всех остальных выходов.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите, что у вас дела получше, - попросил Тони по интеркому.

\- Держитесь, - ответила Наташа. - Надеюсь, в этот раз не будет никаких самопожертвований, да, Кэп?

\- Кажется, нас тут уж очень сильно числом давят, - сказал Стив, стреляя так дико, как не привык, - так что вам неплохо бы поторопиться.

\- Поддерживаю Кэпа, - согласился Тони, подхватывая одного оперативника и швыряя его в другого.

Наташа выругалась на русском, затем сказала:

\- Тут их слишком много. Вы не всех выманили.

\- Шутишь, что ли? - переспросил Тони, стреляя лучом в оперативника, который схватил его за ногу и пытался завалить на землю. - Думаю, стоит объявить отход.

\- Эм, - голос Сэма сопровождался звуками выстрелов, - кажется, уже поздно.

\- Что делать будем, Кэп?

Стив откинул разряженный теперь пистолет и схватил другой, бегом направляясь ко входу.

\- Собираемся вместе - под отдельности нам тут тяжко.

\- Отличная мысль, заберемся в самое гнездо змей, - с сарказмом отозвался Тони, снимая в тот же момент оперативника, который прицелился в Стива.

\- Помощь не помешает, - напряженно признал Сэм. Из базы выбежала еще группа оперативников.

\- Как из машины с клоунами, - откомментировал Тони. Стив не обратил на его слова никакого внимания и бросил щит, сбивая двух агентов. Щит вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы пригнуться и скрыться за ним, пока все остальные пытались его пристрелить.

\- Дело дрянь, быстрее, - позвал Сэм.

\- Ребята, - проговорила Наташа, - нашла первую бомбу. Могу ее взорвать.

\- Сколько времени на таймере? - спросил Стив.

\- Насколько я вижу - нисколько.

\- Нет, - ответил Стив. - Не смей.

\- Либо сейчас, либо через пять минут я уже не смогу этого сделать.

\- Прикрытие есть? - спросил Тони.

\- Большая пустая комната, - ответила Наташа, - перевернутый стол. Даже ты ничего б тут не собрал, Старк.

\- Меня новый план устраивает, - добавил Сэм.

\- Нет, - повторил Стив, - нет, ни в коем случае.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы все четверо погибли, Кэп? - спросила Наташа.

\- Эй, - позвал Тони. - Кажется, у нас компания.

Оперативники, кидавшие в Тони магнитные гранаты, внезапно начали падать как мухи. Тони воспользовался случаем, чтобы застрелить прижавших Стива стрелков - двоих накрыло лучом, а один еще держал палец на спусковом крючке, когда в центре его лба появилась аккуратная дыра от пули.

\- Как я понимаю, у нас тут бойфренд Капитана Сосульки, - сообщил Тони. - Надо будет у него спросить, как он пробился через семь уровней защиты Старка.

Стив крутанулся - одновременно осматривая пространство вокруг и вырубая врага резким ударом локтя в лицо. Черт побери, как невовремя. Снайперский выстрел просвистел возле его уха и проделал дыру прямо между глаз оперативника, подбиравшегося сзади.

\- Заходим, - предупредил Тони, - не делайте глупостей.

Баки появился будто из ниоткуда, стреляя с обеих рук, каждый выстрел находил намеченную цель. Он двигался так, будто ничего не боялся, будто подначивал смерть, бросал ей вызов. Через плечо у него перекинута снайперская винтовка, лицо не выдавало ничего, пока он методично снимал агентов ГИДРЫ одного за другим.

\- А еще надо будет у него спросить, как он вломился в мой кабинет испытания оружия, - добавил Тони.

\- Тони, - спросила Наташа, - мы можем ему доверять?

\- Пока что он явно стреляет только в плохих парней, - Тони хорошо рассчитанным ударом разобрался с последней группой, прикрывавшей вход. - Но думаю, что стоит взять его с собой, чтобы не возникло каких-либо сюрпризов.

Стива даже не кольнуло, что Наташа не доверилась его мнению - черт побери, да он сам бы себе не доверился в этом вопросе. Он двинулся к двери, по дороге обезвредив оперативника, и крикнул:

\- Баки!

На мгновение показалось, что Баки не ответит, что он слишком занят отстрелом тех, кто пытался убежать. Но затем он тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь выкинуть какие-то мысли из головы, и повернулся к ним. Между ними стояли два оперативника, поднявшие пистолеты, но он лишь схватил каждого за шкирку и швырнул их через парковку, будто они ничего не весили.

Стив пошел первым, за ним Баки, Тони прикрывал сзади. Коридоры внутри оказались пусты - большая часть охраны, видимо, участвовала в битве снаружи, как они и планировали. Но чем ближе к тому месту, где были Наташа и Сэм, тем больше неприятностей они встречали.

Баки двигался максимально эффективно - не моргая, стрелял, вырывал дверные ручки металлической рукой. Из какой-то раны на голове, Стив не мог рассмотреть точнее, на куртку текла кровь.

Когда они наконец вломились в комнату управления, одно из крыльев Сэма оказалось сломанным - правда, не то чтобы он мог куда-то улететь в небольшой комнате. Он спрятался за баррикадой из столов и стульев. Наташу нигде не было видно.

\- Дверь слева, - крикнул Сэм, увидев их. Тони исчез за ней, чтобы помочь Наташе выбраться. Баки скинул оружие Старка, в котором закончились патроны, и взял оружие ГИДРЫ. Он двигался так, будто знал это место, в отличие от Стива или Сэма, и исчез в соседней комнате, пока Стив снимал зажавших Сэма оперативников.

Все могло кончиться намного, намного хуже.

_____

Стив нашел Баки в комнате, помеченной на чертежах как склеп. Стив прошел первую укрепленную дверь и второй ряд решеток перед тем, как достичь Баки, стоявшего перед креслом, вделанным в пол в центре комнаты.

Стиву не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять. Зловещие механизмы возле изголовья кресла образовывали идеальный венец для головы. Ремни и усиленные стальные зажимы с левой стороны. Запах крови и мочи.

\- Баки, - прошептал Стив, касаясь его руки. Баки уставился на кресло, не двинувшись с тех самых пор, как вошел Стив. - Баки? - Баки ничем не обозначил, что услышал зов. Стив медленно положил руки на плечи Баки, четко обозначая каждое движение, чтобы Баки знал, что он задумал. - Давай отсюда уйдем, ладно?

Он нежно подтолкнул Баки к двери. Тот не сопротивлялся.

\- Хорошо бы сейчас в душ, - заметил Стив просто чтобы не молчать. Загнанное выражение лица Баки разбивало ему сердце. - Я точно не скучал по такому количеству взрывов в непосредственной близости от меня. Но я очень рад, что ты так вовремя появился, ты нас спас. Наташа собиралась взорвать базу вместе с собой.

Баки расслабился сразу, как они вышли из комнаты. Похоже, он снова пришел в себя, и тут он внезапно остановился посреди коридора и сказал:

\- Стой.

Он повернулся и снова вошел в комнату. Стив наблюдал за ним через распахнутую дверь. Баки не колебался, лишь схватил металлической рукой черные приборы, превращая их в бесполезное месиво проводов и микросхем. Он вырвал их из стоек и бросил на землю, затем достал пистолет и выстрелил в них восемь раз, чтоб уж наверняка.

Баки еще несколько минут смотрел на искореженный металл, затем спрятал пистолет и снова вышел из комнаты. Стив не мог разгадать выражение его лица.

\- Ладно, - сказал Баки. - Пошли.

_____

Утром Стив отправился на доклад к Фьюри, который, судя по всему, находился на волоске от аневризмы. Тихий Тони сидел в углу, сощурившись на какие-то данные, выведенные на планшете, и полностью игнорировал всю команду, бормоча вместо этого что-то себе под нос.

\- Плюс в том, - заметил Стив, - что мы все живы. А у ГИДРЫ одной базой меньше.

\- У них еще несколько осталось, - сообщила Наташа. - Мне не спалось, так что я прошлась по данным, что собрали мы с Сэмом.

\- Я хочу знать, как Барнс миновал охрану, - отчеканил Фьюри. - И откуда он знал, куда идти.

\- Если бы не Баки, многие из нас бы тут сейчас не стояли, - напомнил Стив.

\- Я рад, что в этот раз он был на нашей стороне, - согласился Сэм.

Стив был непоколебим.

\- Он был на базе ГИДРЫ. Если бы у них было какое-то кодовое слово или еще какая способность обратить его против нас, он бы не сражался за нас до самого конца.

Фьюри не казался убежденным.

\- Может быть, он проворачивает долгоиграющую схему?

\- И жертвует при этом половиной оставшихся у ГИДРЫ ресурсов? - спросила Наташа. - Что-то уж слишком для того, чтобы просто завоевать наше доверие.

Фьюри посмотрел на них, затем решился.

\- Мы будем наблюдать за ним, пока не убедимся, что угрозой он не является.

_____

“Наблюдать”, как оказалось, означает поместить его в такую же стеклянную камеру, как когда-то Локи и Халка. Стив в ярости в того момента, как его впустили в комнату. Баки встал, увидев его, и заложил руки за спину, будто по стойке “смирно”.

\- Ты не должен здесь сидеть, - вырвалось у Стива, когда он подошел ближе и прижал руки к стеклу.

\- Я опасен, - ответил Баки, будто лишь повторяя чьи-то чужие слова.

\- Как и я, - заметил Стив и прижал голову к стеклу. - Господи, Баки, поверить не могу, что они с тобой так поступили.

\- Это к лучшему, - даже слишком спокойно отреагировал Баки.

Стив треснул рукой по стеклу. Охранник резко повернулся к нему, пристально наблюдая за ним, и наполовину вытащил пистолет. Баки смотрел на него с пустым лицом, тем, что научила его ГИДРЫ, тем, что он носил, когда не был Баки. Стив ненавидел его, ненавидел настолько, что задыхался.

\- Баки, - позвал он и не смог продолжить, потому что знал, что его лучший друг заключен в эту стеклянную камеру, потому что это должно было стать его вторым шансом, но он не смог раньше и не мог теперь. Потому что Баки заслуживал намного большего, чем этой пустой оболочки вместо тела, чем этого разорванного на клочки разума, потому что он никогда так и не обрел счастья, которого желал для него Стив.

Он плакал. Прижав руки в стеклу, глядя на человека, бывшего раньше его лучшим другом, не в силах вдохнуть, потому что все его существо разрывалось от боли от того, насколько ему не хватало Баки. Ладонь Баки прижалась к его через стекло. Стив видел это расплывавшимся зрением, не в силах поднять голову, потому что не хотел, чтобы Баки видел его таким - только не сейчас, сейчас он должен был быть сильным.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, - сказал Стив, мимолетно порадовавшись, что ему удалось говорить твердо. Одним быстрым движением он смахнул слезы и поднял глаза на Баки. - Я тебя отсюда вытащу. Мы вернемся домой.

_____

Фьюри отказывался выпустить Баки по крайней мере неделю, чтобы пронаблюдать его поведение вне контакта с потенциальными агентами.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы у него были хоть какие-то контакты с внешним миром, - твердо сказал он. - Так что поосторожнее с тем, что будешь ему говорить, Роджерс.

Стив приносил Баки еду, садился, прижавшись спиной к стеклу, и рассказывал Баки об их прошлом все, что только приходило на ум. Он три раза рассказывал о том чертовом случае, когда они потерялись на стадионе во время их первой игры Доджерс, но похоже, что Баки не возражал. Он мало говорил, но иногда улыбался: когда Стив говорил что-то смешное, когда Стив входил в комнату, когда думал, что Стив не видит.

Он рассказывал то, что уже рассказывал Баки раньше: о их первой встрече, о дерьмовой квартирке, что они снимали вместе. А затем он рассказал о том, как нашел его в лаборатории Золы. Он говорил о том, как наблюдал за Баки в те несколько месяцев после, о том, что никогда не говорил об этом и как же он теперь жалел о своем молчании, о том, что причиной его молчания была надежда, что все исправится, когда они уедут из Европы. Он рассказал Баки о его последней поездке на поезде, о том, как видел его падение навстречу смерти, как цеплялся за поручни поезда из-за какого-то упрямого желания жить, хоть все в нем молило прыгнуть за Баки.

\- Прости, - попросил Стив, - я должен был вернуться за тобой, прости меня.

И Баки прижал руку к стеклу, не сказав ни слова, но глядя прямо на Стива. Теперь он не был Зимним Солдатом, но и не был Баки, которого знал Стив - но он смотрел так, будто понимал, и этого вполне достаточно.

_____

Фьюри хотел повесить на Баки радиомаячок. Стив сказал ему, что он может засунуть его себе туда, куда не светит солнце, чем заслужил раунд саркастичных аплодисментов от Тони.

\- Я серьезно, - повторил Стив. - Если вы только попробуете подойти к нему с маячком, вам придется драться с нами обоими.

Фьюри посмотрел на него так, будто хотел оспорить, но вмешалась Наташа.

\- Парень же не буйствовал в Вашингтоне, где у него тоже не было маячка, верно? И он действительно нас спас. Слезьте с его шеи хоть чуть-чуть. Кэп разберется.

Тони одолжил ему оскорбительно заметную и вызывающую машину. Баки бы понравилась именно такая, если бы Баки родился в этом столетии. Нынешний Баки несколько минут осматривал ее, затем сел на пассажирское сидение.

Стив завел двигатель.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я уже водил в городе, то ты ошибается, - предупредил он, глядя на Баки. Баки смотрел в окно.

\- Все бывает в первый раз, - сделал вывод он, и они поехали домой.

_____

Стив приготовил ужин. Баки помог ему нарезать латук для салата и помыл помидоры. Они ели в тишине, сидя рядом на одной стороне стола.

_____

Стив вышел из душа утром вскоре после их возвращения в Вашингтон, и увидел, как Баки сидел на кровати с наполовину заполненной сумкой возле ног. Он встал в двери, но ему даже не пришлось спрашивать, когда Баки сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил.

\- Наверное, я уеду.

\- Что? - переспросил Стив, застыв от страха. - Почему?

Баки взглянул на Стива, затем снова уставился в пол.

\- Я боюсь тебя.

Стиву показалось, что мир уходит из-под ног.

\- Баки, я…

\- Нет, - перебил его Баки, - не в том смысле, что ты подумал. Я боюсь того, что ты для меня значишь.

\- Баки, - беспомощно повторил Стив.

\- Послушай, - сказал Баки, вставая на ноги. Теперь он смотрел на Стива, по крайней мере, пытался, потому что его взгляд метался между лицом Стива и стеной за его головой. - Я пришел к тебе потому, что знал, что ты для меня важен, но не знал, почему. Я медленно начал все вспоминать - намного больше, чем проговаривал вслух. Но ты должен понять, Стив. Так долго я был просто вещью. Я не был личностью. Я делал то, что другие не смогли бы. Я не знаю, смогу ли я снова стать личностью. Возможно, я до сих пор ею не стал. Но я сделал выбор, еще тогда, в той комнате, - Баки совсем на него не смотрел больше. - Я должен постараться стать личностью.

Стив потянулся к нему, но Баки отошел назад.

\- Именно из-за тебя я хочу стать личностью, Стив, - сказал Баки. - Больше всего на свете. Но я не смогу стать тем, кого ты знал. Он… я, быть может, был хорошим человеком. Но теперь я тот, кому бы он не смог доверять. И он был бы в ужасе от того, что я был здесь, был частью твоей жизни.

Стив покачал головой, но больше не двигался навстречу, испугавшись, что Баки отойдет еще на шаг.

\- Ты был самым важным во всей его жизни, - сказал Баки и рассмеялся, прижав тыльные стороны запястий ко лбу. - Важнее, чем ты мог подумать. Он так сильно любил тебя, ты даже представить себе не можешь.

\- Баки, - голос сорвался, - я знаю тебя. Мы сможем разобраться с этим вместе.

\- Может, я снова смогу стать кем-то хорошим, - сказал Баки. - Господи, из-за тебя я хочу попытаться.

Стив закрыл глаза. Тихо он попросил:

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Баки подошел ближе. Он коснулся лица Стив, обхватил теплой рукой щеку Стива. Стив потянулся к нему и поцеловал его ладонь. Теперь Баки смотрел на него, ужасно грустно, и Стив не знал, как можно это исправить.

\- Хотя бы раз, - попросил Стив. - Ради меня.

Баки обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями и поцеловал Стива. Целых две жизни хотеть слишком много и получать слишком мало - но Стив никогда не думал, что все получится именно так: Баки держал его так крепко, будто хотел остаться так навсегда, а сам Стив не знал даже, увидит ли он Баки следующим утром или нет. Стив ответил на поцелуй, обхватив руками талию Баки, в надежде, что сможет передать хоть частичку своих чувств.

\- Можно я прикоснусь к тебе? - прошептал Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него, затем медленно начал отстраняться. Он стянул свою рубашку через голову и быстро выпутался из штанов. Стив смотрел на него, запоминая все шрамы на его груди, сочленение металла и кожи - записывал все в память, потому что, возможно, позже ему это не удастся. Он потянулся и коснулся ключицы Баки, наклонил голову и поцеловал его в шею. Баки закрыл глаза и перехватил запястья Стива, подталкивая его к кровати.

\- Баки, - тяжело сглотнув, сказал Стив, - я никогда раньше…

Баки поцеловал его, и на мгновение казалось, что он снова превратился в себя прежнего:

\- Я тебе покажу.

Он перевернул их обоих так, чтобы Стив оказался снизу, и потерся носом о его подбородок. Полотенце раскрылось, и Баки скользнул рукой по его животу, легко царапая дорожку золотистых волос. Баки подцеловал его и обернул пальцы вокруг его члена. Ощущения от непривычного угла и сам тот факт, что это _Баки_ , заставили Стива задохнуться воздухом. Баки отстранился, чтобы снять белье, а Стив не мог оторвать от него глаз.

\- Ты знаешь, что делал со мной? - спросил Баки севшим голосом. - С самого нашего детства я знал, что ты для меня - что-то особенное, что я мог пойти на что угодно, чтобы удивить тебя. - Он снова лег на Стива, и тот задрожал, почувствовав, как член Баки прикоснулся к внутренней поверхности его бедра, влагу от выступившей смазки, а затем Баки сжал их члены вместе. Бедра Стива непроизвольно дернулись, и он издал ноющий звук, на который он и не знал, что был способен.

\- Все эти девчонки, господи, а я не мог выкинуть из головы тебя. Пытался держаться подальше, пытался стать нормальным. Но ты был там, естественный, как дыхание, и я не мог уйти. Я никогда этого не хотел.

\- Баки, - выдохнул Стив. Баки прихватил зубами его ключицу, затем двинулся ниже. Он поцеловал сосок Стива, вылизал его языком, и Стив выгнулся, не в силах дышать от нахлынувших ощущений. Баки поставил руки по бокам Стива и уперся лбом в его живот, пытаясь просто дышать.

\- Я так этого хотел, - сказал Баки и проследил поцелуями дорожку до самого члена Стива, затем накрыл головку ртом. Стив вцепился в простыни, изо всех сил вжимая голову в подушку. Баки спрятал зубы и постарался взять как можно больше, ладонью он обернул основание члена Стива, гладя большим пальцем по выступающей венке. Этого оказалось слишком много, слишком - Баки легонько надавил языком на щелку и всосал, втягивая щеки. Другая рука Баки коснулась места за яйцами Стива, обдав холодом от металла - и все, Стив почувствовал, будто разлетается на кусочки под руками и ртом Баки. Воздух выходил из него коротким всхлипами, глаза крепко зажмурились от отчаянных усилий запомнить это как можно подробнее, а затем его смыло теплой волной наслаждения.

_____

Оставшуюся часть ночи он касался Баки. До самого рассвета он не выключал свет, чтобы видеть все, чего ждал всю свою жизнь. Баки наблюдал за ним, целовал, держал боль под замком, и за это Стив был ему благодарен, пусть даже это и была ложь во благо.

Какая-то детская часть Стива думала, что если он не уснет, утро не придет, и они смогут провести так всю вечность. Но он слаб, и уснул частично на Баки, крепко переплетя пальцы, будто так он мог заставить его остаться.

Когда он проснулся, Баки уже ушел. По-настоящему.

_____

Он никому не говорил три дня. Он ходил на работу, тщательно просматривал разведданные, что пересылала ему Наташа, и писал отчеты о базах, которые видел в Германии, потому что половина следов из Нью-Джерси вела к первым базам, созданным в первые дни войны. Он улыбался, когда это от него требовалось, а внутри не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего, потому что так оказалось проще, чем справиться с тем, что он снова потерял Баки.

Сэм спросил, как Баки, когда они вышли на свою утреннюю пробежку. Стив улыбкой сказал ему, что с Баки все хорошо, и перевел разговор на местную забегаловку с сандвичами, которую Стиву все советовал Сэм, затем нарастил темп. Когда Сэм странно на него посмотрел, когда переспросил, действительно ли все в норме - Стив дал ему то, что считал правильным ответом, и вяло улыбнулся.

Но уже очень скоро Наташа зажала его в угол в его квартире, с пакетом еды из китайского ресторана в одной руке и упаковкой пива в другой. Она не напрашивалась в гости - просто пришла, поставила пакеты на стол кухне и сказала:

\- Я тебя прикрывала, потому что думала, что это временно, но очевидно, я ошиблась.

Стив закрыл дверь и засунул руки в карманы.

\- Надеюсь, ты голодный, - сообщила она, достала коробки с лапшой и курицей с кунжутом и начала шарить по кухонным шкафам в поисках тарелок. Еду она разделила на две порции и открыла пиво. Затем надавила ему на грудь и выставила из собственной кухни. - Садись.

Стив сделал, что ему сказано. Наташа поставила перед ним тарелку и передала вилку. Сама села напротив и взяла в руки один из альбомов и ручку.

\- Ты знаешь, куда он ушел?

\- Я правильно поступил? - спросил Стив. - Что отпустил его?

Наташа наклонилась вперед и пристально на него посмотрела.

\- В зависимости от причины его ухода.

Стив накрутил на вилку немного лапши, но есть не стал.

\- У него в жизни и так было достаточно людей, которые диктовали ему, что делать, - сказал он. - Я не хотел стать еще одним таким.

Он рассматривал щепки в деревянном столе. Встретиться взглядом с Наташей он не мог.

\- Но что если он ждал, что я… что, если он хотел, чтобы я за него боролся? - Стив уронил вилку и положил обе руки на колени. - Я не знаю, где он. Я не знаю, в безопасности ли он, - он поднял голову. - На этот раз я серьезно облажался, да?

\- Давай составим список, - предложила Наташа. - Все места, куда он мог пойти. Можем поискать.

\- Мы должны закончить разбираться с ГИДРОЙ, - сказал Стив. - Он не будет в безопасности, пока она существуют.

\- Сначала один шаг, затем другой, Кэп.

\- Верно, - промямлил Стив, а затем, - сколько раз я еще буду так с ним поступать?

Наташа наклонилась вперед.

\- Стив, посмотри на меня, - Стив поднял голову. - Возможно, отпустить его было самым добрым и самым сложным для тебя поступком. Из всего случившегося, после его заключения в камере, он точно знает, что ты никогда по своей воле не оставишь его.

\- Я любил его, - выпалил Стив, одной рукой вцепившись в волосы, и это такое облегчение - суметь наконец сказать это вслух после всех этих лет хранения секрета. - Я люблю его.

\- Я знаю, - просто ответила Наташа. - И он знает.

Стив прижал ладони к лицу. Наташа коснулась его плеча.

\- Ну же, Стив, - позвала он. - У нас есть работа.

_____

Стив помнил, как в восемнадцать лет он примирился с уверенностью, что никогда не сможет полюбить никого так, как Баки. Вспомнил, как думал, что будет сложно жениться на ком-то, зная, что не любит ее всем сердцем. Вспомнил, как решил лишь наблюдать издалека, глупо цепляясь за мысль, что счастье Баки и его счастье взаимозаменяемы.

Есть некоторые вещи, которые Стив хотел бы забыть: лицо Баки, обрисованное утренним солнцем, ухмылка губ Баки, сомкнутых на сигарете, хотя он всеми силами старался бросить курить, рука Баки вокруг его шеи, склоненные друг к другу головы, пять тысяч интонаций, с которыми Баки произносил имя Стива.

Потому что эти обрывки причиняли ему боли больше, чем радости. Потому что если бы он мог вернуться назад во времени, он бы пошел за Баки везде, он бы принимал все те же глупые решения, пока они не оказались бы лицом к лицу в падающем хелликерриере, и Стив уронил бы щит и позвал Баки по имени.

_____

Первой для них Наташа выбрала немецкую базу, потому что она показалась ей самой слабо укрепленной. Она оказалась права - база пуста. На столах осталась россыпь бесполезных бумаг, когда их в спешке вычищали. Дальние помещения базы заросли дикими растениями, трава пробивалась через трещины в цементе и тянулась сквозь разбитые окна. Остались следы от взрыва, спалившего цементные стены - возможно, еще с 1945, когда Коммандос штурмовали эту базу прежде.

Нашлись также и некоторые современные технологии, но все, что могло пригодиться, уже унесли. Все сбежали, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Сапоги Стива раздавили осколки стекла компьютерных мониторов, и он задумался, приходил ли сюда Баки.

\- Ничего, - разочарованно подытожила Наташа.

_____

Иногда он писал Баки. Это глупо, и Стив знал, что это никак не помогает ему двигаться дальше, но, возможно, он и не хотел туда двигаться.

Он подумал, что, быть может, Баки все еще в Вашингтоне, быть может, он иногда заходил в квартиру Стива. Свидетельств тому не было, но Стив был лишь рад обманывать себя и думать, что молока стало чуть-чуть меньше, или что его альбом переместился с обеденного стола на кофейный. Он рисовал знакомые очертания Бруклина, фигуры бейсболистов, застывших посреди удара, бродячего пса, которого они кормили, все, что только в голову приходило. _Надеюсь, ты нормально питаешься,_ писал он. _Пожалуйста, держись подальше от неприятностей._ И всегда подписывал: _С любовью._

_____

Последняя база находилась в Южной Калифорнии, на острове в нескольких милях от побережья. Наташа не смогла найти чертежи здания, но нарисовала примерный план, как она его представляла, основываясь на форме острова и стандартной архитектуре ГИДРЫ, с которой они имели дело раньше.

Брюс вернулся из Индии. Клинт нашелся в Лос-Анджелесе. Миссия обещала стать простой.

_____

Стив не знал, как смог потерять Сэма в бою. Его рация не работала - ее выхватили из его уха и разбили о стену, когда он вырывался из удушающего захвата. В его ступне застряла пуля, которая рикошетом отразилась от  двери, а затем попала между двумя костями. Он подумал, что это все равно лучше, чем раздробить кости в ступе. Он шел вдаль стены, сцепив зубы от боли, сгорбившись и подняв щит, пытаясь изо всех сил вспомнить рисунок Наташи.

Звуки битвы доносились издалека, но кровавые отпечатки Стива могли привести к нему даже самого тупого агента. Наташа назначила точку встречи в комнате управления, когда кто-нибудь ее найдет - но Стиву это никак бы не помогло, если он отрезан от остальной команды.

Он надеялся, что Сэм в порядке. Он знал, что Сэм умеет быть осторожным и хорошо уходит от удара.

Он завернул за угол и увидел спины двух оперативников. Он швырнул щит, рассчитав траекторию так, чтобы одного он ударил по затылку, а затем, отразившись от стены, прилетел в шею второму. Отразить еще от чего-нибудь, чтобы вернуть в руки, оказалось невозможно, так что он двинулся вперед, взял у одного из них пистолет и поднял щит.

Наташа бы назвала его беспечным. Баки назвал бы его тупым. В любом случае, он не услышал тихих шагов сзади, пока в его затылке не взорвалась боль, и все потемнело.

_____

Он пришел в себя, руки закованы в толстые стальные браслеты на подлокотниках кресла, которое казалось смутно знакомым. Мысли в голове двигались слишком вяло, чтобы он мог сообразить.

\- Очнулся, - раздался чей-то голос.

\- Вырубите его, - отозвался другой.

В руку вонзилось что-то острое, но Стив практически не заметил этого из-за оглушающего набата в черепе, а затем провалился в блаженную тишину.

_____

Если бы Стив мог переписать их историю, он бы написал так: малюсенькая квартирка в Бруклине и никакой войны. Полуденное солнце сочилось из окон. Баки, вытянувшийся на постели, вокруг его голого торса сбились простыни. Он протянул руку, улыбнулся и низким голосом, голосом только для Стива, позвал его:

\- Возвращайся в постель.

Если бы Стив мог переписать их историю, они бы уже оказались мертвы и похоронены в одной могиле в объятиях друг друга.

_____

Следующее, что он осознал - сильная рука вокруг его плечей, знакомый голос в ухе, который ему точно только почудился:

\- Вечно приходится твою задницу из проблем вытаскивать.

\- Баки, - сказал или подумал, что сказал он, потому что не понимал, где кончаются его мысли и начинается его голос.

_____

По-настоящему он очнулся в больницу. Он медленно приходил в себя, слыша тихий разговор на сестринском посту за его комнатой и звук собственного дыхания, чувствуя металлический запах больниц, который он всегда ассоциировал со своей матерью.

В комнате больше никого не было. Стив закрыл глаза и снова уснул.

_____

В следующее его пробуждение Наташа сидела в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Она осмотрела его и сказала:

\- Сэм будет в ярости. Мы поспорили, в чью смену ты очнешься.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Стив.

\- Тебя поймали, а нас окружили и чуть не задавили числом, - ответила Наташа. Она поставила обе ноги на пол и села ровнее. - Чудо вообще, что нам хоть что-то удалось.

Стив знал, что ему это все, скорее всего, лишь показалось, знал, что не надо об этом говорить, но он не смог промолчать:

\- Баки?

\- Вломился на базу, когда мы пытались придумать лучший способ вытащить тебя, - сказала Наташа.

Стив уставился в потолок.

\- Я думал, он был только в моем воображении.

\- Он оставил тебя на балконе, не сказав никому ни слова, - объяснила Наташа. - Прости, Стив, я бы поговорила с ним за тебя.

Стив попытался сесть, но его голова закружилась. Наташа положила руку ему на плечо и заставила лечь обратно.

\- У тебя серьезное сотрясение мозга, а еще тебя накачали таким лошадиным количеством транквилизаторов, что и быка завалит, - сказала она. - Сомневаюсь, что ты куда-нибудь пойдешь в скором времени.

\- Ты поищешь его? - попросил Стив. Баки где-то в городе, а Стив даже из кровати выбраться не мог.

Выражение лица Наташи смягчилось.

\- Могу попробовать, Стив.

_____

Фьюри передал ему отчеты от остальных Мстителей.

\- Прости, кэп, - сказал он, - но ты должен понимать, почему мы считаем его опасным.

Сэм отметил, что быстро потерял Стива, когда тот побежал вперед, не дожидаясь подкрепления. Он использовал слово “ _безрассудный_ ”, и Стив его не винил.

Наташа описала последующие события с клинической точностью: кто-то, кто очевидно отлично знал базу, обезвредил большую часть оперативников ГИДРЫ эффективными ударами. Баки вошел и вышел без единого направленного в него выстрела.

Наташа описала состояние трупов в комнате, в которой держали Стива: сломанные шеи техников, а у командира несколько колотых ран в корпус, от которых он медленно истек кровью, не в силах двигаться из-за перелома половины костей в его организме.

Баки явно сводил в этой комнате личные счеты, и это оказалось более ужасно, чем Стив мог бы подумать.

Впрочем, он прекратил читать на середине.

_____

После выписки он вернулся в Вашингтон. Фьюри добавил Баки в потенциальный список опасных беглецов, которых необходимо выследить, и Стив не стал протестовать.

ГИДРЫ больше нет. Следующим шагом будет медленная перестройка остатков организации, что должна была быть ЩИТом. Стив не то чтобы хотел стать частью этого.

Стив некоторое время подыскивал квартиру в Бруклине, затем передумал. Вместо этого он записался на курсы рисования по выходным и разбил небольшой садик на балконе.

Он выращивал тюльпаны.

_____

Стив только вернулся с пробежки в центре, когда раздался звонок телефона. Он поставил на стол стакан воды и посмотрел на экран - _номер не определен._

Его сердце пропустило удар, потому что он знал. _Знал._

\- Алло?

\- Привет, - голос Баки. В груди Стива что-то сжалось от этого звука, и теперь он крепко держал телефон обеими руками.

\- Привет, - отозвался Стив.

\- Хотел спросить, как ты, - сказал Баки. - Когда я тебя оставил, ты едва дышал.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил Стив, - быстрый обмен веществ. Неприятное сотрясение, да, но все уже прошло.

\- Прости, что раньше не звонил, - извинился Баки.

\- Где ты?

Баки не ответил.

Стив тихо поправился:

\- Бак, ты в порядке?

\- Конечно, - заверил Баки.

Стив хотел потянуться через телефон и коснуться лица Баки, жалел, что не мог отследить его звонок. Но он говорил с Баки и должен был попытаться, знал, что должен был.

\- Послушай, Баки, - сказал он. - Возвращайся. Пожалуйста, возвращайся. Мне плевать, что ты там раньше делал. Мне на все плевать. Вместе мы сможем со всем этим разобраться. Просто… - он сглотнул. - Просто я не могу без тебя.

\- Я не тот, кого ты помнишь, - напомнил Баки, судя по голосу, пытаясь убедить в этом себя.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Стив, - но и я не тот, кого ты знал. Можешь… можешь дать нам шанс, Баки?

\- Ты и половины того, что я делал, не знаешь. Я не хороший человек, Стив.

\- Я и не хочу хорошего человека, - сказал Стив, еще сильнее вцепившись в телефон. - Я хочу тебя.

Баки вздохнул в трубку. Кажется, Стив уловил звуки ветра через тихие помехи.

\- Возвращайся домой, - позвал Стив.

Раздался стук в балконную дверь. Стив поднял глаза.

Баки отбросил телефон в сторону и улыбнулся.


End file.
